


Denials in a letterbox

by pipatsu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Hate to Love, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slurs, mentions of bullying and self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipatsu/pseuds/pipatsu
Summary: A peaceful neighbourhood welcomes a new inhabitant with warmth -sun shining from bright sky as a certain male carries his belongings to upper floor.Little did he know he just invaded a personal space of his new neighbour. Do Kyungsoo enjoys the season changing from winter to spring at his balcony, following every movement in the environment: and the truck loaded with furniture in front of the house catches his attention. A new neighbour?Further investigation is needed, as the tall man seems rather suspicious."He wasn't doing a thing I could seeExcept standing there, leaning on the balcony railing,Holding the universe together."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Do me a favour

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from aff!
> 
> [Link](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1150588/denials-in-a-letterbox)
> 
> Format may look a little funny due to this being a roleplay by me and Yang-poppins, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless. The inspiration for this came to us one summer evening, as we passed by an old house with two lovely balconies with dusty pink flowers growing there. Somehow it just escalated this way.
> 
> /also I'd like to remind that you read the warnings! -pipa

Do Kyungsoo lived in a nice sized apartment, not too big and not too small. The apartment was in a building that was two stories high and each floor was shared to two residences. One of them, one on the upper floor next to Kyungsoo's, had been empty for several weeks, because the former inhabitant, a sweet elder lady, had moved three hours away. She went to live with her son and his family, because she wanted to look over her grandchildren and spend her last years surrounded with her beloved ones. Kyungsoo had been quite close to her, because she shopped groceries in the nearest corner store that Kyungsoo worked at. Kyungsoo then often helped her carry them home, because the distance between the small store and their homebuilding wasn't very long and usually Kyungsoo's shifts ended half an hour after the store was opened. He worked as a shelver for a few hours from two to three times a week, employed by his cousin.

Today was his day off, so he spent it sitting on his small balcony, wearing a thick coat and a blanket warming his feet, listening to what happened on the street, weaving a net to a special order dream catcher. That's what he did when he wasn't working in the store -making dream catchers. He sold them online, accepting commission orders. It didn't make a load to his pocket, but it kept him from starving, usually. His hands felt cold, so he decided to take a break and put his hands into pockets, grabbing the warm oat filled pillow to fasten up the heating. He heard a heavy door closing _a car door?_ from their small yard, so he stood up to investigate what was going on, now having a clear visual to the ground area. A red moving truck, three men, two wearing red moving company advert coats and a taller man wearing ridiculously thick beanie and a grey skiing jacket.

  
  
  


A good job means good salary, which means great wealth. That was the logic of Park Chanyeol who had been working hard for the past few years. He was still quite young, in his early thirties, graduated from school on time and everything. He was an entrepreneur, having a possibility to decide himself what to do and when. Except the customers had their time, too. 

Yesterday he had an important day, a competition day, with his trainee Sehun. It was a success, and hopefully it also will be on next Saturday as another rather important snowboarding competition was in Austria which Sehun had to win in order to keep his place in the world ranking. 

The day off Chanyeol had today was also full of job like his regular days though this day was the one he moved to his new apartment he finally could afford. It was a peaceful area, and the apartment had a spare room that fit just perfectly for his sports masseur business. Sehun didn't have time to help him with his move -neither had his other friends, so it was just him and a pair of professionals. The neighbourhood really seemed nice -and the balconies they had- wow. Chanyeol though didn't dare to look closely from the yard, only seeing from the corner of his eye a male standing on one of the balconies. Was he looking at him? A neighbour? Oh. Chanyeol got an idea. Maybe the stranger there wanted to get to know him… and perhaps take care of his loved pets meanwhile he was gone? And he was to find out, soon knocking the apartment door next to his. He felt like an opportunist but- maybe the lord will have mercy on his soul still.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo looked at the men starting to unload the van and a good fifteen minutes later, he heard his door being knocked. Shit. He'd have to socialize and play nice. He considered pretending not being at home, but how awkward it'd be if he accidentally had been seen. He put down the unfinished work on his utensil kit he had the beads, strings, yarns, feathers, tools -all he needed to make a dreamcatcher, and opened the balcony door, carried the box inside, laying it on a living room table. He had forgotten it once out and some birds had come to steal some beads and feathers which made the kit fall so he'd had to clean all the things back in the box for a good two hours.

Now, he hurried over to his front door, too long jeans swishing against the linoleum floor under his heel. He carefully opened the door and was met with the ridiculous beanie man with a worried look on his face. "Hello," he greeted from the cracked door. 

  
  
  


A polite, exaggeratedly wide smile appears immediately on the male's face. The shy face peeking from the other side belonged to a man who was- well, a lot shorter, tinier than Chanyeol himself. He had a typical short black hair and a Sunday clothing style- well, he was home so the other was no one to blame. "Um- hello, my name is Park Chanyeol, I'm your new neighbour-" he starts blabbering. He was quick to talk, words almost flying out of his mouth as he spoke. "I'd like to ask you a favor as you live this close- I have pets that are very easy to take care of I promise, and I'd like you to take care of them for a few days, from Friday to Sunday to be exact… If that's okay? Could you do that..?" he asks and mentally slaps himself for not properly making a conversation before asking this awkward looking male to watch over his lovely pets.

  
  
  


"Do Kyungsoo," the smaller introduced himself, not bothering to give his hand over to a handshake. Apparently the ridiculo- Chanyeol thought the same. The extremely wide and toothy smile on the said male’s face made Kyungsoo feel the chills, the smile scared him a little. "I'm sorry I do not come along with puppies-dogs and I'm allergic to rodents," he answered and lifted his eyebrows to express that he was sorry, because he didn't want to seem like a complete asshole, despite the other acting very strange in the eyes of Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Chanyeol's face dropped a bit, the smile slowly vanishing but not fully disappearing yet. He takes a hold of the nearby wall, leaning onto it as if relaxing with the conversation. He forgot to shake hands- oh my, was the other -um, Kyungsoo now mad? Hopefully not- "ohnono, they're fishes. Just my lovely little fishes, they are not able to allergize anyone. But… could you please give them food when I'm gone? I'll leave you introductions, my number etc. And it won't take long, please..?" he pleas, now looking like a puppy himself as his eyes widened a bit, really needing someone to feed his babies for a weekend. "I won't be here in this whole country the weekend so I really can't do it myself as I have business to do-"

  
  
  


Kyungsoo automatically took a small step backwards, the other seemingly coming a little too close by relaxing against the wall. "Oh, in that case I think I'll probably manage," he answered monotone, listening to the puppyman’s begging wasn't particularly pleasing. "Drop the keys in my mailbox when you're leaving," he continued about to close the door before realizing that maybe they needed to change phone numbers. He dug his Samsung galaxy S from 2010 from his pocket and opened the contacts and pressed 'add a contact', before handing it over to the tall male. "Your number -if there's an emergency," he cleared.

  
  
  


The almost vanished smile came fully back on Chanyeol's lips when the other agreed. He blabbered a great amount of thank you's immediately, almost bowing down on the neighbour there by his doorstep but he was wise enough not to do so, Kyungsoo seemed somehow so socially awkward -and for sure he was a bit scared of the taller male. His eyes widen when the other hands his phone for him. He's quick to tap his number in there, giving back the phone. "Call me if needed~ I'll leave introductions for you, it's an easy task, thank you again!" he says, waving his hand as he takes a step back, moving to open his own door. He needed to unpack today, and straight away pack the needed for the trip to Austria as they were leaving the next day.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo took his phone back and nodded to express he had heard the instructions to call and simultaneously to sign, that he was going to take his leave, closing the door. He put the phone back to his pants pocket, heading to his microwave to warm up the small heat pillows and after fifteen seconds he put them back into his coat pockets. He heard shuffling and small clattering from the other side of the wall, not bothered by it continuing his work back on the balcony. Soon, he heard a clear rock tune and the same deep voice he had just talked with, answering it with a _hello_. Apparently his new neighbour had opened the ventilation window or was on his own balcony, but Kyungsoo hadn't heard the creak of the other apartment's balcony door. It was a sound that was quite familiar to him because the granny had every morning drank her tea sitting there. Curiosity took the better of him and he concentrated to eavesdrop on the call.

  
  
  


The helpers had carried all the new furniture inside along with the moving boxes, so now it was only Chanyeol and his new home. He headed straight to his balcony, wanting to see the view. But his trainee had other plans as his phone rings. "Ooh hey buddy! Ready for the weekend? It's gonna be a hell of a trip." Sehun sounded rather chill about the competition, the only thing he worried over was that if he'd get enough energy and food. "Aah, I'll take care of it, don't worry. I just got some new stuff all the way from France. They won't make you dizzy and keep the levels of your blood prepared the whole weekend. Cause I definitely won't carry you all the way to the hotel again-" Chanyeol adds laughing, recalling the last time when the trainee had almost lost his consciousness after a long day as his sugar levels weren’t that high anymore. A young athlete like Sehun needed a lot of protein to gain energy. "Now get enough sleep and eat well, see you in the morning~" He ends the call, sighing as he needed to get back inside to pack.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo got caught in the words - _blood levels? Carrying one to a hotel in a state they couldn't walk themselves? Dizzy? France?_ Hell. This weird acting puppy man was a drug dealer! No wonder he seemed so twitchy on an emotional level, smiling too wide and then pouting like a child a second after. What had Kyungsoo gotten himself into? What if this was just a trick to get him into the other's apartment and two months later his organs would've been found in every herb shop in Korea at the illegal section all dried and ground to fine powder??? This Chanyeol person could take him down by towering him good fifteen centimeters for sakes! He wouldn't go down without a fight though... Kyungsoo needed to breathe. Not everything was going to turn out the most cynical way, but better worry than be sorry. He continued his work, at some point moving his station to the living room, listening quietly to the radio. He had finished the commission in the late afternoon, then making a few simple dream catchers through the night because he was too afraid to go to sleep. At some point he gave up trying to concentrate doing anything with his hands, so he listened to the music, wrapping himself in a blanket on his small sofa. Very early in the next morning he heard a door close, moments after the keys rattling down his letterbox and a suitcase rolling against the concrete.

Kyungsoo woke up at 11AM and brewed some instant coffee, because he felt very tired. Usually he didn't drink coffee but tea. He grabbed the keys from his mailbox, taking his own keys too and grabbing a half a meter pvc-pipe that he had found in his apartment when he had moved here, remaining from a bathroom renovation. He stepped out into the corridor and closed his apartment door, before stepping to face the other door, breathing deep before daring to turn the key. He walked in, ready to hit if there was something that moved next to him. Hall, nope. Kitchen, nope. Bathroom, nope -and in all the other rooms he couldn't find anything dangerous moving, except for the fish tank in the living room that contained the pretty fishes and a tonne of cardboard boxes laying around, and one room was locked. He found the instruction paper from the coffee table and the plastic fish food jars next to it. He fed the fish according to the given instructions and after, he started investigating the apartment. Opening every drawer and cabinet, finding a lipstick from the nightstand drawer but nothing weird, opening what he supposed was a medicine cabinet, he found just ordinary painkillers and some medicinal carbon.

On Sunday he went to check up on the fishes and to his surprise he found the aquarium filled with -what looked like small, very small fishes, like they had cloned themselves overnight to double. He took his phone and looked at the phone number on the screen for a few minutes before pressing 'call'. 

  
  
  


The packing took a bit longer than Chanyeol had planned -shit he was already late to the airport. Sehun would be a nerve wreck if he wouldn't appear there on time. Taking the luggage he ran to the corridor, putting the spare key to Kyungsoo’s letterbox and starting his car towards the airport.

On the other side of the world, in Austria to be exact, Chanyeol and his trainee had a busy Friday evening with a couple of interviews along with other world cup snowboarders. This was going to be a big competition and everyone knew it very well. Saturday was a success -Sehun won, leaving his usual enemy on a second place. In the evening they went for a good meal, and Chanyeol was eagerly talking about his friends' oncoming wedding. And Sehun was even more eagerly listening, almost spilling out the glass of water when his trainer had asked him to come to the wedding with him. The trainee had agreed of course, and the rest of the evening was spent thinking about what the two would wear for the ceremony and what to buy for the happy couple. It wasn’t going to be the first time for Sehun to meet Chanyeol's friends, though the age gap was a bit problematic at times, the trainee being years younger than his trainer. 

Sunday and the second competition day started like usually: Sehun practising and Chanyeol standing there outside, watching closely as his trainee did the tricks and jumps. Through the thick clothing Chanyeol was wearing he could still feel his phone vibrate by sudden. He struggled to get his iPhone from there -gladly it hadn’t turned off in the cold yet like it usually does. He starts running to the cafeteria, answering to his phone. "Yes? This is Park Chanyeol talki-- exploded? What do you mean?" his calm answer is being welcomed with a quite familiar one -Kyungsoo? "Um, I don't have time for a longer chat right now but just send me your bank account in a message and you go get a new aquarium ok? Is it alright, could you do it?"

  
  
  


Kyungsoo texted his neighbour his bank account because the said male instructed him to go and get a new aquarium for the baby fish and that he'd wire the money express to the smaller man's account. It'd take a few hours, so Kyungsoo had to fish out Sandy _who? -The big angelfish!_ and put her into a fishbowl filled with lukewarm water so that she wouldn't eat the babies. Later when he got a text from his bank that he'd gotten a large transfer of five million won, made him nearly faint. Getting over the shock of how expensive it was having fishes as a pet, he took a bus to the nearest mall and was surprised for the second time -you got a decently good sized aquarium with all necessities with about four hundred thousand won.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The actual competition had started over an hour ago and Kim Minseok from South Korea was waiting for his soon-to-be turn. He wasn't nervous, he had slided down this slope a few times before, so there wasn't going to be anything too surprising. He hoped he'd get better points than his rival from Korea, Oh Sehun, because then he'd get to the world cup finals to represent their home country. Ironically Sehun gotten the randomized turn right after Minseok, but he didn't complain -it must've been for better to go first since the slope did look very slippery at one particularly hard point, because it had been thirteen snowboarders that had boarded it since it was last fixed up with a snow cat blowing fresh snow on it. They did it after every fifteenth turn when past years they'd done it every tenth, but they wanted to save money so they changed the policy. He had been ready for a while, now having his name called and when getting a permission, he took off. Doing his tricks he almost failed at the near beginning because truly, the slope was incredibly icy and if he hadn't taken a note from it beforehand, he'd hurt himself and possibly very severely. Smiling, he finished and thanked the audience, blowing a kiss and winking to a cute lady cheering for him in the front row.

  
  
  


The call is completely forgotten after Chanyeol managed to transfer a good amount of money to Kyungsoo's bank account. He ran back outside, and the competition was ready to start. They headed up to the hill, and after a long wait it was finally Sehun's turn, who was really impatient to get down the hill already. He had gotten enough energy, thanking his trainer many times for getting new protein bars for him that kept him standing on his feet the whole day. He was more than ready to be the number one on the world cup list, beating that overly flirty and confident Minseok. Gladly, he didn’t see the mentioned male's acts after his slide, as he just got a permission to start his own turn. 

Chanyeol warned his trainee, having followed the others sliding and taking a good notice on the slippery parts. His eyes were glued to Sehun, making some notes on the way. The first half of the slide was just simply perfect, audience shouting in excitement. Then the difficult part starts, and Chanyeol sees Sehun was preparing for another trick they had planned and agreed to. 'Oh no. He can't-' it was way too slippery, and the trainer saw that. He drops down his notebook, eyes widening in shock when the worst happens, and the slippery part takes the young male with, falling and dragging him down the slide, and to the sidelines where some line men just manage to get out of the way and soon hurrying to help the lying male there. Also Chanyeol runs there, hearing the swearing already from afar. But it wasn’t from the pain- the tears in his eyes were from disappointment. "I'm sorry-" Sehun mumbles when he sees his trainer's face there as he was being carried to hospital.

The most positive piece of news of the day was that it was only Sehun's back that was hurt, and nothing was broken. They took an earlier flight home, Chanyeol keeping the other in balance by holding him by his waist, promising to massage Sehun's back in order to relieve the pain. 

  
  


Seeing Sehun fall down made Minseok drop his jaw - _I will get to present South Korea in the finals!_ But honestly he couldn't celebrate his victory. Not when he had won like this, having his younger competitor fall down really bad looking that might leave him paralyzed for the rest of his life. Minseok didn't want that. After a few hours he heard from his manager that Sehun had only hurt his back and the damage wasn't so severe it would leave him with a disability for the rest of his life.

In the middle of the night the door for Chanyeol's flat was opened, and the two headed straight to the room in which the trainer kept his sports masseur equipment. "Get your ass on the table and let's get it started-" he says, taking his hoodie off and leaving him on his tank top.

  
  
  


Sehun had slept the whole flight home on pain killers and when landed they headed straight to Chanyeol's new apartment. He had wanted to see it for as long as he knew that his friend had set his eyes on it and the younger wanted to look around where he'd put his belongings when they'd become an item. Not a step towards their romantic journey had been taken yet, despite Sehun trying to flirt the best he could to his handsome trainer. Usually when Chanyeol had given him a massage after a harsh training or a competition, he'd wear shaping underwear to make his butt look more round and appealing. Now though, he was in too much pain when moving to even think about padded butts. He let the other take off his hoodie and he whined feeling a sharp pain spiking on his lower back while laying down on the massage table, moaning after from relief that the pain had passed after settling down.

  
  
  


The trainer did his best in order to make the painful spots’ muscles relax, not using much strength -more like gently touching the hurt areas. He listened to the other’s body language and voices, pressing the locked spots and having a gentler touch in painful parts. The treatment was going to take a good half an hour. "Would you like to stay here over the night?" he asks, glancing at the clock which showed 2.30am. He himself was definitely too tired to drive the other home -maybe he could book a taxi or something? "And I guess it's going to be a call off for the wedding, I don't want you to be in pain there," Chanyeol adds as he ends the massage, taking a closer look at his trainee's back, which showed no physical damage from the fall, gladly.

  
  
  


Sehun moaned very loud from the handling, mostly from real reaction but there was a few in between trying to seduce his trainer. Hearing that he'd have to pass the wedding made him pout. "-but Chanyeol, I want to come with you!" he whined, a few seconds after swallowing the reality. "Well, staying over would partially make up to it..." he sighed. They quit soon after, ate a little ramen because there really weren't any fresh groceries in the fridge and Sehun got permission to sleep in Chanyeol’s bed for the first time! Usually when he'd rarely visit, he'd get a massage then go. On even more rare occasions he'd stay over because it was very late, he'd sleep on the couch, but now that his back was broken, he wouldn't do that. Laying his head on a fresh pillow that had a very strong scent of his trainer. He snuggled it and sniffed to fill his lungs with it to never let his brain forget how great and attractive the scent was. Closing his eyes and starting to create scenarios in his head, he was interrupted by a loud noise, nearly a scream from the other side of the wall. 

Kyungsoo had been woken up from his peaceful dream by a loud male moan, that continued and continued occasionally stopping but not for enough that he'd get to fall asleep again. He had been listening to it for a good thirty minutes before getting very pissed and fed up. He started his revenge -he wouldn't let the tall male and his apparently male bitch fall asleep at all, he'd keep going all night until morning. Zero fucks given, Kyungsoo would probably find himself from a grave after this, but what good the world has to give him -a good night sleep, nothing else, and now that too was taken away from him. Though, after an hour, his vocal cords got too strained and he decided to leave it as it was, scribbling a few carefully chosen words on his notepad, deciding to drop it the next morning to his new neighbor's mailbox.

  
  
  


Chanyeol certainly didn't want Sehun to feel sad about his condition, knowing it must be hard for him and for every athlete to keep a break from sports and training -not even mentioning competitions. He insists the other needs to sleep on a comfortable bed, and as he had a huge new king size bed it would be no problem for them to sleep next to each other. It was rather quiet in the apartment after the massage, Chanyeol taking some evening snacks and glancing at Sehun already on the bed as he himself takes off his clothes, stripping to his boxers. "Your muscles should be loosened enough for you to get sleep, so let's hit the be-" he almost finishes his sentence when the first weird sound echoes from the neighbour. ‘ _It’s from the next apartment- So it must be..Kyungsoo? Oh. dear. lord. Why now?’_ Chanyeol turns his look away from Sehun, quietly laying down but the voices just get louder. He feels embarrassed, especially because his young trainee was right now staying over and he really needed to sleep due to his injury. He should have a talk with his neighbour if this keeps going. 

After an hour that felt a bit too long for Chanyeol's liking, the moans stops and Chanyeol falls asleep, waking up the next morning quite early. He makes some breakfast for both him and Sehun, getting his newspaper along the way but deciding to have a little chat with his neighbour about the last night and letting Sehun eat in peace. He knocks on Kyungsoo’s door, tapping his leg nervously as he waits for the other to open the door, as it finally does, he swallows hard before speaking. "Um- morning- I don't want to interrupt you but about last night..." he starts, not really knowing how to continue his sentence.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo had already eaten breakfast, some fiber rich cereal with soy milk and a slightly buttered piece of bread. He was just in the middle of making another cup of coffee for himself, when there was a knock on his door. He didn't know who it was since no one visited him except his boss slash cousin and he hadn't heard a word from Jongin. Despite the person outside being a mystery he went to open and seeing the puppy man's face, he remembered last night and his eyebrows furrowed into pissed expression. "Yes? What about it?" he pretended not to know about it but it was clear he did, because his look had changed so drastically.

  
  
  


The nervous tapping of his foot stopped when Kyungsoo spoke. He looked a bit sleepy but nothing out of normal. Chanyeol peeked a bit over Kyungsoo’s gaze in order to see if the visitor was still there but unfortunately he saw no one, so his eyes landed back on the tiny male standing there. His face had taken a 180 degree turn when he saw who was standing there on the door. ' _Why did he look so pissed? Maybe he wasn’t a morning person-’_ "I had a visitor myself last night and- we had some trouble sleeping so..you know, the walls aren't very thick-" he tries to explain, without actually saying what kind of voices they heard. His face had gotten a slight shade of pink from embarrassment but otherwise he looked quite serious while talking.

  
  
  


"Oh really? in that case you should have gagged that fag princess of yours. Now get the fuck away from me," Kyungsoo hissed and slammed the door close, returning to his coffee muttering curses. Honestly, he personally didn't have anything against gays or other sexual minorities but this was how he learned to react in highschool to avoid the rumors of him being one and he'd never gotten out of the role. He eyed the notebook he had written a few words last night, deciding not to take the action he planned.

  
  
  
The taller male's eyes widen at the words, mouth opening in a silent gasp but no words coming out. Despite the door swings quickly close right in front of him, only leaving the bang echoing in his ears. ' _What the hell was that?_??' Kyungsoo seemed so angry he didn’t dare to demand the other to open the door again. So he only shouted from there before backing away to his door. "You need to get your facts straight!!"


	2. No filters

A week later Kyungsoo got a call that he'd won the main prize from a raffle he'd participated in multiple times, during his work shift. He had really wanted the second prize which was a brand new television. The first prize was a ticket to the snowboarding world championship finals and a meeting with one of Korea's most famous snowboarders and his trainer. The tickets and such arrived a few days later with his name on it, so he couldn't even sell it and had to use it, even though he wasn't interested in snowboarding at all.

The next weeks were spent resting as Sehun got an order from a doctor that he shouldn't have any physical exercise. Due to interviews they still had to attend the world cup final. Sehun wasn’t in a good mood as he had to see the competition without racing himself. Thankfully they had some coffee meeting with a fan who had won tickets for meet and greet.

  
Chanyeol steps into the cafeteria along with his trainee, noticing a cameraman who was supposed to take a picture of the three. And speaking about the fan- his gaze turns to see a familiar face he was by now used to see peeking from behind his door. This was way beyond awkward, as they took a picture where Kyungsoo is in between him and Sehun. The other looked like he would throw up soon when he just looked at the tall male. Gladly the posing moment was over soon, and they head for the table that was reserved for them. Chanyeol mostly keeps silent and focuses on drinking his coffee, and being silent truly wasn’t his usual behaviour. He let Sehun do the chatting. The male was relaxing seemingly when the two weren’t talking about snowboarding as Sehun found out that Kyungsoo actually wasn’t even a fan. The young athlete waves his legs under the table happily -that is until he hits his right foot on the table leg, letting out an unmanly shout. He curses silently afterwards, and Chanyeol chuckles but his face drops when he glances on the other side of the table where Kyungsoo sat.

Kyungsoo knew the athlete he was supposed to meet was Oh Sehun, but his trainer ‘-hell no. Not him.’ After an awkward introduction, were a few photos taken. He wasn't particularly good at posing, even less when he was this nervous and standing between two very tall men. The first photo turned out very awkward but the shots after were even more so. Sitting on to a chair he admitted to the talkative young snowboarder that he wasn't a fan and knew nothing about snowboarding -Sehun seemed a little taken back from that, but kept chatting until hitting his foot. That stirred something in Kyungsoo's brain. "You -you dirty gay! It was him you were fucking!" he let out without any filters, glaring at Chanyeol and rudely pointing at Sehun with his finger.

The shout the tiny male let out was too much for Chanyeol. He stands up from his seat, almost knocking down the chair on the way too. Sehun glances at the two, gaze following both in confusion. He didn’t dare to ask, being dumbfounded by the situation and how it turned out. 'Did the two know each other?? Him and Chanyeol fucking, what?!?'

  
Chanyeol then takes a good hold of Kyungsoo's arm, dragging the male to the closest bathroom that for his luck was empty. It wasn’t a large space but enough for the angry and just as confused trainer. When the door swings close and Chanyeol locks it, his eyes were piercing holes in Kyungsoo's face. "Do you fucking understand how disrespectful you were? We are in public! You want to ruin that young athlete's career or what the hell is your problem?!" he halfly shouts, stepping closer to Kyungsoo, his own shade itself mentally almost crushing the other in between him and the wall. Chanyeol's breath had risen, chest rising in confusion and anger. He needed explanations or otherwise this won't end good. Kyungsoo’s staring eyes were darker now than he had ever noticed, the small figure of the other like creating an invisible shield Chanyeol wanted to break and hear the truth.

Kyungsoo felt anxious being dragged away from the table by the tall coach who seemed furious about his accidental blurt. He tried to squirm from the hold, but it seemed that he'd strain his wrist before getting away. And he could not afford any health issues -a visit to a doctor and ordered to take a break from making the dream catchers, because then he'd be starving for a few weeks. "Let go of me!" he hissed when the bathroom door was closed, but the long fingers were still gripping harshly on his arm, which he tried tugging back to his side. "I don't really care, I don't even want to be here, especially in this god damn small piss booth with a cocksucker like you! Fuck off!" he furrowed his eyebrows into a very angry expression and pushed Chanyeol away with his free hand by the broad chest as rudely as he could. He just wanted to get out and escape back to his home's safety -if it was going to be safe anymore after this.

The words the other let out without a filter of speech -which he totally was in need for at least in Chanyeol's opinion- were starting to get on the trainer's nerves by real now. And the push he received from the much smaller male made something click in his head. In a totally wrong way he didn’t expect even himself as a reaction. The nickname Kyungsoo made out from his suspections did the last final straw, and Chanyeol was seeing red. He instead pushes the tiny furious male against the cold tiled wall. He was making sure the smaller doesn't escape by keeping a firm hold of Kyungsoo's collar with his other hand, meanwhile the other leaned in between the male and the door, blocking the way completely. "You are fucking going to go there, end the meeting like an educated human being and be fucking nice for my trainee--! And if you're not going to do that, I will--" he ends his sentence in the middle, biting his tongue in anger to control his fuming mind. The two were now facing each other closely, Chanyeol almost spitting his words on Kyungsoo’s face, and his tone of voice rising even though Kyungsoo's hearing most probably had no problems.

"And then you what?" Kyungsoo answered the challenge despite inside freaking out how damn close his tall neighbour was. "Going to fucking hit me, break my jaw? Like a pissy princess like you had any guts," the smaller grunted with a low voice, jaw tightening. If this motherfucking prick dared to insult further or to touch him, he'd file a police report and a complaint to the other neighbours in the same building to get this asshole kicked out. It wouldn't be a rosy path, knowing that all of the apartments were owned by the residents and not rented, except for his. Though that might not be the most clear headed decision, considering the tall male having a part in the famous athlete social circles.

The male was clearly challenging Chanyeol, and he didn't like it one bit. Provoking was something the trainer couldn't handle in a nice way, if gone too far. And Kyungsoo apparently did just do that. Chanyeol's grip on the collar tightens and he raises his hand, considering if he should hit the other or not, but mostly he wasn't even considering, only making sure he wasn't joking with his words. He was no one to hit anybody in any situation, usually being a calm and reserved young man, but since Kyungsoo himself wasn't like that, he, too, might as well show with actions how serious he was. But by sudden his hand falls down, eyes staring deeply into Kyungsoo's own, and before he has time to process anything their faces are too close. The taller male can't hold himself back with his accidental intention, so he leans just a hint forward, roughly pressing his lips on the other's and pinning Kyungsoo tightly there on his place. Chanyeol having no clue how to explain his actions, he was so angry he couldn't think clearly, only kissing furiously the other there in the otherwise silent bathroom.

Kyungsoo looked with satisfaction when the other prepared to hit him. Honestly, he did deserve it, like most days after classes in high school, but at that time he was beaten by straight boys who despised someone with a small, round frame and soft, feminine face. Now, he was about to get hit by a homosexual -maybe the universe had pulled a total 180 on its opinion. And now he's punished for not having even a thought to acknowledge and far away from admitting that he, Do Kyungsoo in fact had always liked boys. But the hand near his face was proving a point, until it retreated and the tiny male pushed against the wall was left with utter confusion and intense eye contact. Had his inner sins been revealed? He lifted his brows, expression changing into a questioning one with a hint of fear. He was about to voice out his confusion about what was happening, but found himself pushed tougher against the wall and kissed? Soft lips pressing and moving rough against his, stealing a kiss -it felt nice and Chanyeol honestly wasn't bad looking at all, but the smaller male couldn't even consider surrendering,so started whining indicating that he didn't like his situation at all. His hands were pushing the tall male off him by the chest, the push turning into hitting by the passing seconds and finally, he got his head turned to the side, eyes wet. Slipping out of the loosened grip, he gave a few discouraged fists to his neighbour's side and immediately his rushed fingers hurried to open the lock to get away. He quickly gathered his jacket, phone and wallet, then he speed walked out of the door that luckily was in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

This situation left Sehun in all round confusion, getting accused of having sex with Chanyeol. His companion ditching him to go to the bathroom to do who knows what for minutes -and their small guest bursting out of the bathroom looking like a complete mess and nearly running straight out of the door. What the fuck?

Kyungsoo's lips actually felt rather good, plump and soft even though the kiss itself totally wasn’t a sweet one. The other’s mouth had opened a bit as if accepting the action for some weird reason- but the tiny male's other parts of the body were stating their opinion after a short moment. The next time Chanyeol opens his eyes he finds himself alone in the bathroom, leaning against the sink with heavy breaths as the hits he received were hurting more mentally than physically. His eyes showed tears which he quickly washes away. 'Why am I like this? I've done nothing -until now, and he hates me so much... Chanyeol you have done nothing wrong, so show him how to be mature and get over this.' His mind was speaking loudly in a calm voice, and Chanyeol decides to do just that. He walks out of the bathroom after making sure his face doesn't look beaten, though his hair is a bit messy but it wasn’t anything newl. Outside he meets a confused Sehun and the trainee apologizes for the guest behaviour and says the meeting was over. With silence they both leave home after thanking the photographer, and Chanyeol was really happy that Sehun didn't ask at all about what happened.

At home the tall male spends a long moment sitting with a cup of coffee on his kitchen table, staring into emptiness to gather his thoughts. 'Why would I kiss him? What the fuck was I thinking? Most importantly- why was he about to answer to my actions-' A million thoughts running through his head but no answers given yet. Chanyeol decides to go to sleep, though ending up snoring on his couch with the tv open.

Kyungsoo was in a state of devastation on the bus, getting more and more anxious when he arrived home. He took off his jacket and a big fluffy scarf and set them onto his stand coat rack, kicking his shoes behind it, then shuffling onto his couch and wrapping himself in the warm, big blanket, crying himself to sleep. After a few hours of sleep, he woke up and started to work on his merchandise, cursing occasionally for no reason and messing up the knots more often than usually. Taking a frustration break shortly after 11PM, he decided to brew some tea to calm his nerves and shaking hands. As he had just twisted the knob on the stove to boil some water in a small pan, he noticed his notepad in the mail advertisement pile -he should really throw those into the recycling bin before he swims in them. He took the notepad and read the topmost paper. It was the note he was supposed to slip down his neighbour's mailslot some time ago, but never got to it because Chanyeol had advanced him with the nightly noise matter face-to-face. He ripped the note off the pad and proceeded to get it through Chanyeol's door and quickly skipping back to his home. He locked the door and ensured thrice that he'd actually put the safety chain in its place and having the pvc-pipe leaning on the wall, next to the door.

The next evening, he scribbled another note unraveling his frustration towards the tall man and slipped it again through the mailbox. Same happened the next day and the next. It had been going on for a week, every note getting more and more violent and insulting, the latest being 'Go and die you fucking gay human abuser'.

Taking the more mature part of this situation was difficult for Chanyeol, much more difficult than he had thought. He came into that conclusion the next morning when he wanted to drink his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. He walked to his door and took the mail from his floor -but there was something else there than only the newspaper. His tired eyes widened a bit at the message received, knowing exactly who was the sender with not so nice words. "You can’t be serious..." he says out loud, looking at the wall as if speaking directly to the person on the other side. After dropping the note to his cup where he kept his keys usually, he walked back to the kitchen, brushing the bad thoughts away that included striking back at the small male. But Chanyeol was fighting to be more adult than that.

The next week is every morning like pure torture, note after another dropping down from his mailbox. On the fifth morning he was prepared already, deciding to drink his morning coffee without the newspaper. Chanyeol was still reading the notes, his curious personality wanting to know what was going on inside Kyungsoo's mind. The letters started to be more awful day by day, and eventually the male was again seeing red on the seventh day. Kyungsoo had gone way too far, this couldn’t go on.

So right then and there the trainer made his way to knock on the other’s door; aggressively, not even trying to hold back his anger. Why would that fucking homophobe keep interrupting him like a five-year-old kid, son of a-- and then he remembered his promise to take it easy. Yes. He was going to give an educated talk for the other about life.

It took quite a long while before the door opened, and Chanyeol had already prepared a bunch of words in his mind.  
"Do Kyungsoo you have quite a lot to explain and apologize. You should get help for that problem of yours, on controlling your thoughts that is."

Kyungsoo had woken up early and had a two and a half an hour shift doing inventory at the corner market. He had just brewed himself a cup of tea to calm down a little from the rush of undoing all the industrial trolleys that had been filled to the brim. Sipping his tea, he heard his door being knocked, probably Jongin bringing his mittens he might have left at work. Walking to the door he saw the mittens in the hood of his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. Now, he didn't want to open the door but his steps most likely had been heard outside the door, so this person behind it knew he was home. Opening the lock but not undoing the safety chain in case he was going to get jumped, he slightly cracked the door to see the familiar figure of his giant neighbour. 'Fuck.' "I do? If I'm the one needing to control my thoughts, you need to control your actions, you fuckwit."

"Once again, what is wrong with you? I'm here trying to be nice and all but as you see my patience has its limits," he starts off, having a stern look the whole time, also noticing the safety chain locked firmly, only Kyungsoo's head peeking out and in the shadows his tiny figure could be seen. He points at the safety chain, giving a chuckle. "You afraid I might hug you? Or maybe even kiss? Afraid you will get a bunch of gay bacteria? Dude, that's a thing children think in kindergarten. Accept the world how it looks like nowadays. What are you afraid of? Gays. Are. Humans. Too." he says, precisely emphasizing every word in his last sentence, also raising his volume a bit on the way. He wanted to get his word through Kyungsoo’s mind.

Kyungsoo frowned at the other's words, hissing a quiet "don't come closer," but Chanyeol’s last words made his moral consciousness feel very much pain and his face turning into regretful emotion -even though Chanyeol had in fact jumped him some time ago. Though that may have exactly been what he would have needed to hear when he was younger, before his mind got poisoned in the toxic environment to shame who he was and for certain traits no one chooses but biologically inherits. A nearly inaudible whine left him before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, to help with the oncoming migraine. "...I know." He didn't dare to apologize knowing he had been awful but how could he react any differently when all he knew that this was right.

The mood seemed to change at the wise words Chanyeol let out. He sighs too now that he got no more response from Kyungsoo, a silence in between them. The shorter male's face had changed and Chanyeol was very satisfied with the results of him keeping his temper this time. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He says when he has calmed his mind, closing the door and heading for his own, disappearing into his apartment. For once Kyungsoo was out of words, and no insults left his mouth as he spoke. Good like that.

Kyungsoo was left speechless by the short word change, feelings storming inside. He returned to his tea, trying to ignore a lot of thoughts and the headache as best as he could. He changed to a shirt with particularly long sleeves to cover up his self hate from years back, currently wanting to add in a mark or two or more honestly plenty more, to get rid of the anxiety that was filling his mind. He avoided the kitchen for the rest of the day and even hid his craft scissors in the drawer he kept his cooking utensils, concentrating on tying the nets and some beads between the knots, quietly singing some Lana del Rey songs on repeat for hours, before falling asleep the unfinished dream catcher in hands.


	3. When the ground shook and the sky opened

The next day Chanyeol was surprised that he got no extra mail along with his newspaper. He smiled to himself while drinking his coffee, having even some chocolate after sandwiches. This was going to be a good day. He went to the gym with Sehun in the afternoon, prepared home-made pizza for dinner and watched his favourite show while eating. While listening to some calming music he showered in the evening, deciding to hit the bed early tonight. It was only 8pm but the relaxing day needed a crown for its end, and what could be better than to read a good romantic book Chanyeol had just today loaned from the library. He takes some chocolate again, putting his reading glasses on and diving into the story. 

The book had totally taken the trainer, because at some point he wakes up into reality. He didn't know what time was or for how long he had already read, but suddenly a weird feeling made Chanyeol jump up from the bed. He felt a bit dizzy, unreal even. Was he hallucinating or something? He takes his glasses off and as he was about to put them on his nightstand he saw his glass of water shaking on the table. No, he wasn't imagining it. It must be an earthquake. The floor was shaking slightly under him, and as taught in school he hurries to the kitchen door, staying there on his place calmly, waiting for the ground to stop shaking. How come there was an earthquake? They were quite rare in this location of the world -though not impossible.

  
  
  


The next morning Kyungsoo woke up, feeling empty inside and very hungry, so he made up some actual food instead of breakfast and enjoyed it steaming hot on his balcony, looking at the sunrise. The rays of sunshine were giving him a spark of hope that everything would turn out alright. That foolish hope was unsurprisingly destroyed later the day, when he heard from the radio news that there was supposed to be several minor earthquakes all through the night and possibly some on the day after. The small man cursed, but decided to go on with his work, getting the scissors back to his toolbox from the stash in the kitchen and gave the finishing touches to the products he got nearly ready yesterday and began on making five special orders. In the middle of threading a bead into the string, it started, and Kyungsoo whined. He hated earthquakes. And was very afraid. Hanging on to his courage he lasted two and a half rockings, but in midst of the third one, he had to go knock on his neighbour's door wrapped in a blanket to give him a feel of security.

  
  
  


The earthquake was continuing longer than usually, making Chanyeol worry a bit over Sehun who usually was a nerve wreck when it came to things like this. His thoughts are though being brushed away when there's a knock on his door. He hesitates to walk there as he was strictly taught one should not move during the earthquake. But what if someone was in trouble? If there was an emergency? He can't let that slip, so he quickly flies to the door, opening it. 

What he didn’t expect was Kyungsoo waiting there, pale white -he looked a bit sick. And even the cute blanket on him made Chanyeol think the other didn't come to his door at this time only to say how he's a disgusting cocksucker. Despite the constant arguing they had, Chanyeol always wanted to be a nice person for everyone. Maybe this was a new start with his neighbour. He totally wouldn’t let that slip. "Yes..? Are you alright?" he asks carefully, and just then the ground shakes with a magnitude it hasn't earlier done, making the male grip the wall next to him in order to feel fully balanced.

  
  
  


"I'm sorry," the smaller male said after having a two second awkward eye contact, adding a whispered _no_ to his words, welcoming the stronger shake with a whimper and a pained expression that closed his eyes, grabbing some hold from the doorframe and one hand squeezing the blanket, knuckles all white. Lasting longer than the first ones, he breathed deep and carefully, _slowly in... slowly out_ . A few seconds later, the ground had set and he dared to open his eyes, connecting his gaze with the other. "I don't know what to -an old lady lived here before you and she always welcomed me during earthquakes and other natural disasters-- may I come in?" he spoke quickly hoping that the tectonic plates were done for good so he could back off asap because ' _this is a worse idea than any natural catastrophe, what the hell am I doing',_ but clearly, the scientist were right and there was going to come waves of shaking, but luckily, this was a smaller one. Hopefully the next one wasn't going to come in hours.

  
  
  


The tall male needed seriously a pinch in order to wake up. How come Kyungsoo was now all apologetic, saying he wasn’t alright. He was being...vulnerable? So this was that something he had been hiding under his cover the whole time, and something, maybe Chanyeol's words made that shield crack up. Or whatever it was, Chanyeol was more than happy to see this side of the other. So when the shaking ceases for a little while, he steps aside in order to let the other inside his house. He was a bit reserved but still took a hold of Kyungsoo, a friendly hold of the other’s back to rush him further into the apartment and closed the door.

"You can stay here if you don't want to be alone. Would you like to do something that might calm you?" He asks as he quickly walks to his bed, taking the book he just had been reading into his hands, shoving it in a speed of light onto his nightstand's drawer. It wasn’t that manly to read vampire love stories- but the Twilight saga was just pure perfection. 

Chanyeol glances at the neighbour of his, realizing he didn’t even accept the apology. "We could start off this all, right? A clear table?" he proposes, getting a lightbulb over his head immediately in his thoughts, knowing exactly what to ask next. If succeeded, it would be a straight way for Kyungsoo to accept the not-so-straight part of the world. And show him what in concrete it meant that gays are humans too.

  
  
  


"Thank you," Kyungsoo said softly when Chanyeol did let him in. He couldn't help flinching from the touch, but said nothing, just feeling guilty from both that he had been such an asshole and the fact he still despised the small touch on his back -it reassured him that he was going to make it alive but... Luckily, the other's words snapped his thoughts out of it. "Thank you," he repeated, not knowing what to say next, the slurs wanting to escape his mouth. "I- I -tea. When it gets more stable," he reasoned, gathering his thoughts and not paying any mind to the book the taller one put away. Maybe if he knew what it was and situation was different, he'd make fun out of _an adult gay reading a hetero romance novel for teenagers_. 

Not daring to sit, he stood in the middle of the room, next to the couch, biting his tongue -the question Chanyeol had presented was a hard one to answer. "N- I mean, I- maybe yeah?" he voiced, not being able to look the other into the eyes. He really didn't want to be in such a conflict with his neighbour but things had just escalated.

  
  
  


"Good, good~" Chanyeol singsongs and even flashes his dorky smile at the other who wasn’t probably even looking at him. Kyungsoo seemed rather nervous so Chanyeol moved to the kitchen, preparing some tea as requested. There was a long silence until another shake comes and the male is forced to get back on the doorframe, at the same time making sure Kyungsoo was alright. "You can sit down, if you want. Just do whatever you want to," he says as he waits for the earthquake to end. The water was boiling so when the ground doesn't shake that much anymore he moves to grab mugs for both of them, and prepares some lemon tea, bringing the other cup for Kyungsoo. "Listen, Kyungsoo..I'd like to ask you a favor..again-" he starts off then, and the shaking stops, silence filling the room for a little while. "I'm missing an avec for a wedding."

  
  
  


When Chanyeol left the room, Kyungsoo stood lost in his place and when the shake came, he took support from the couch to get his footing stabilised. He heard the deep voice urging him to sit down, but he didn't dare to move, not yet when the floor was still rocking. When it ended, he left out a tired sigh and sat on the far end of the couch, adjusting the blanket he had rewrapped himself in. He started to relax slowly, hearing some clattering from the kitchen and soon the approaching footsteps brought the tall male and a offered mug. He thanked and accepted the drink with both hands, having a small sip after blowing the surface to cool it down a little. It wasn't poisoned. It actually tasted very good, giving instead his neighbour a shy, small smile for not finding any words to say. His gaze was studying the room that was exactly the same that he remembered it as, but now looked lived in. Eyes darted back to the other person in the room when he started talking. Kyungsoo lifted his brows a little, open to hear the rest of it. When he did, his brows slightly frowned. ' _What kind of wedding? Doesn't avec mean that we'd establish some kind of domestic relationship?'_ He stayed silent, the thinking frown on his face getting deeper but the look in his eyes wasn't hateful but wondering.

  
  
  


Chanyeol clears his voice when there was no response except for the dumbfounded face. His idea was to make Kyungsoo cope with gays, help him to make some friends too as the other seemed rather lonely and introvert -and most of all, Sehun's attendance for the wedding was off due to his hurting back and Chanyeol's friends really were waiting someone along with the male. They had reserved food and drinks -and even hotel rooms to stay night over- for enough for the closest friends of the pair - which included Chanyeol's avec. 

Of course the tall male wasn’t going to slip out for Kyungsoo, that the pair was both male, very lovely couple to be exact. It could be a surprise until the wedding -if the other would even agree. He was most probably already thinking in his head good ways to turn down the offer. "It would be a good way for us to get to know each other..? My original avec isn’t feeling well and I'm really in trouble if I show up there alone. It's my friends' wedding, there’s going to be food and it's really going to be fun! So please, will you come with me?" he tries his all to make Kyungsoo agree. Despite the fact that he didn’t immediately say no was a success already, so maybe he could speak to the other to change his racing mind. 

"It's the next Saturday, are you free then?" he then asks, trying a way to speak as if Kyungsoo really had agreed even though he was still sitting there on his place with no words leaving his mouth -maybe because Chanyeol was blabbering it all in a matter of seconds, being too excited about his plans that had way too many reasons to ask his neighbour to attend the party. At the end of his monologue he sits down on the other side of the couch, sipping his tea but stupidly ending up only burning his tongue. He keeps his hopes up, letting Kyungsoo think about the idea and speak off when he's ready.

  
  
  


_'There was probably going to be a lot more gay people as Chanyeol was so open about his... tendencies, but there was going to be free food. Free food probably on a buffet table. And cake!'_ The smaller male bit his lip, face easing imagining a fat piece of cake covered in a huge amount of whipped cream and caramel on top. Last time he ate cake was probably a few years ago at a family gathering. He knew how to make one, having copied his mother's recipe block when he was younger, but he didn't have an oven, just a stove, and with such a small income of his, he wouldn't be able to afford one in soon-to-come how long. "I am.. free?" he answered, not completely confident in his words, looking at the other sitting down on the sofa. _What if it was going to be something super fancy and awkward_? "But first -how formal slash informal will the occasion be?" he continued before giving any final decision. He did actually have a fitting black dress, but he missed a bow and a tie along with the most important -a white dress shirt. He did have a very festive thin, white cashmere turtleneck sweater instead that he hadn't gotten to use but once or twice before.

  
  
  


The little shy yes coming from Kyungsoo's lips make Chanyeol almost jump from the couch but remembering the tea in his hands, he ceases his movements, and instead a wide smile rises on his face, teeth showing clearly. ' _Kyungsoo had agreed!!!'_ It was clearly a day of victory, and a new start for the two. The smile was now permanent even though Kyungsoo still seemed reserved and unsure about the wedding. "Well we obviously have a dress code there, especially when it's about a best man like I am- There will be some relatives during the afternoon but by the evening we're heading for a hotel along with other friends--" Chanyeol needed to slow down his speech in order to catch his breath, still being too excited about the whole event, "And there we're probably gonna have a drink or two. I think Jongdae has prepared them already. Aaaand we're gonna stay over in the hotel as we can't say for how long the evening will take," he grins, in his mind going through all the moments when his friends had prepared a party and no one exited the house for 24 hours. They always had too much fun to go home. Last time Baekhyun had dragged Joonmyeon into a pool with clothes on, Chanyeol himself ending up saving the forced male from water who had suddenly forgotten his ability to swim as the water was so cold. But those stories would only scare the other so it was better to be silent about them, for now.

"..So, are you coming?"

  
  
  


Ok, now it was dragging way past Kyungsoo's comfortable zone. "Are they all gay? Why aren't you taking this.. Sehun, was it, with you?" he asked a little pale, not wanting to sound offensive, but feeling awkward spending so much time at the celebration if the all surrounding people there were homosexuals and especially if he wasn't informed about it while being there as an avec of a gay person. He... Kyungsoo wasn't gay, homo or whatever word there is to describe a romantic male-male relationship, what an outrageous idea. "I mean, he's one of you and I'm not. I like women," he continued and took a long sip to keep himself busy to ignore the suddenly more uneasy atmosphere.

  
  
  


"Does it matter even if they were? I thought we were done with this conversation already." Chanyeol says sternly, shaking his head and afterwards gulping down his tea, almost laughing at the other’s statement, trying to convince himself more by saying that. "Sure, sure. They aren't all gay, chill," he says, partly lying as most of them were even more openly gay than him -Joonmyeon and Yixing weren’t getting married just for fun. And Baekhyun and Jongdae weren’t eating off each other’s faces in public just to scare people-- back to the business. Why was Kyungsoo mentioning Sehun? 

"Well, he's a bit… injured, right now. So he won't be able to come," he tries to explain, not wanting to open up the situation any more for his neighbour. He hadn’t even actually made clear to Sehun that his partake was cancelled -he'd only throw a tantrum again so better just let it be.

Chanyeol finishes his mug, also noticing the shaking had stopped for quite a long while. It was over most probably. And the clock was quite much, almost past midnight. "Do you want to stay over for a night or are you going home?"

  
  
  


Kyungsoo let out a relieved breath for the confirmation of not everybody there being a sexual minority - _but how many?_ He didn't dare to ask. "Ah, he did say he hurt his back in some competition but it's still injured? That's not very nice," he frowned a little. "Hope it'll heal soon," he muttered with a huff and emptied the teacup, trying to find a new conversation subject, but apparently he didn't need to, when his tall neighbour voiced a question. Too bad it was one the smaller didn't know an answer for but made him space out in his thoughts. _'It said it'll be minor shaking the whole night, but how awkward it'd be to stay over -and what if Chanyeol starts assaulting me? That wouldn't be anything new but I don't like it, I don't want to but I'm scared. Maybe I'll call Jongin if it get's too bad to bear and sleep won't come easily_ ' --"I think I'm going to go back to my house, but I'd like to stay for a little longer to get my heartbeat into normal, unless you were planning on going to sleep soon. If so, I'll go," he voiced, reaching for the table to gently put down the now empty cup.

  
  
  


"Oh no no, you stay here as long as you want, I'm not going to sleep for a while," he says immediately when he hears the other doubting his stay, noticing Kyungsoo was still scared of the earthquakes. He wouldn't let the other exit the house only to come back in panic half an hour later. The taller male yawns, taking the emptied mugs and dragging them to the sink though not coming with empty hands back from the kitchen. He brought a box of chocolate, handing it towards his visitor before disappearing into his bedroom and coming back a minute later, having his suit in his hands. 

"What do you think? I'll wear this for the wedding, hope you have something matching!" he grins, wiggling the light grey suit and dark red collar shirt in his hands, totally excited about the party as he finally had time to see his friends all together -and the fact that his neighbor was coming with him in order to get some sophistication and treatment for his phobia. A good while is spent like that, Chanyeol eagerly telling his opinions about clothes and how Jongdae didn't even want to wear his best for the wedding, saying he didn't want to look like a fancy-ass -but in the end Joonmyeon had spoken him to change his mind. Chanyeol puts his suit back in the closet, sitting back on the couch and opening the tv when the silence falls. And it takes only a good five minutes when his eyes are closed, head hanging low as the male had fallen asleep. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo felt a little weird having his host escape into the kitchen so quick, but he heard no malice in his voice so it probably was okay to stay for a while. The chocolate the other brought on his way back, he didn't dare to touch, not knowing if his neighbour had put something there that would make him lose his consciousness so that Chanyeol could take advantage of him. Though it did look very, very delicious, sweet and creamy -maybe if he took a piece and slowly ate it, he'd get warning through his taste buds that something was off. So he took one and had a little bite on a corner -it didn't taste weird but somewhat opposite, so heavenly that it made him hum and he decided to mention it when it came a fitting moment. That moment never came because his neighbour kept blabbing about the suit among other things, but honestly, the suit would fit really well with Chanyeol's red hair.

"I only have a black suit and at the moment I don't have a white dress shirt, but I do have this very formal white turtleneck cashmere sweater, that's quite thin material and have holes for cufflinks -that's why I asked about the dress code because I was thinking wearing it, but seeing you wearing this, I'm not sure it's okay," the smaller wondered, feeling bad if he'd have to go and buy a red shirt because they cost a lot. Maybe he'd ask to borrow one from Jongin if he had a red one _but what will people think of him showing up matching with a gay person? That would be no good._

Looking at the clock on the tv, it indicated that there hadn't been a shake in nearly an hour and a half, so he looked at his neighbour to find out that he was now asleep, leaving him without an answer. Standing up and laying his hand on the other's shoulder to gently wake him up to urge him to "go into a proper bed, because sleeping on the sofa will make your shoulders stiff. Thank you and good night," he whispered, exiting the apartment into his own and quickly diving under the covers to catch the sleep, not wanting to be conscious if there were more earthquakes to come.

  
  
  


A nice dream Chanyeol was having was being interrupted with a shake on his shoulder, waking the male up -though only half way. He opens his eyes a bit, hearing his neighbor telling softly that he should go to bed. The tired giant murmurs something inaudibly, standing up, turning off the tv and once the main door is being closed, he falls on his bed, getting back to his dream with a smile on his lips.

The next week goes past fast, and Saturday arrives eventually. It was a big day for Chanyeol's friends, and also for the man, bestman, himself. He prepared himself extra well for the day, taking a long shower, putting on some makeup even and styling his hair before putting the suit on. He had texted his neighbor, whose phone number he had still in store in his phone, about the details, including a discussion about the shorter male’s outfit for the occasion. He said the other could wear the turtleneck he had at first wanted, and that Chanyeol will be waiting by his car in the yard at 1 pm so they'll get to the wedding place on time for the ceremony. He looks at himself satisfied from the mirror one last time, putting his silver clock in his wrist, grabbing his stuff for the hotel night in a little bag and walking to his car. Today was going to be a success.


	4. The wedding with no bride

The day the wedding was held, Kyungsoo had woken up early and showered, after toweling his hair dry he styled it a little with wax, giving it a little lift at the roots, but didn't style the bangs. Usually he did lift them up when he was going somewhere important, but it would've been too much for his liking with the extra fancy clothing. He knew about the option to stay the night at the hotel, but wasn't sure if he'd still come home, because he knew none of these people except for his avec, but he had packed some night clothing and a more loose pair of pants since apparently he had gained a little something on his thighs, butt and stomach so the suit pants felt a little tight, but not so tight he'd be in danger to rip them _because that would cause him public humiliation_. Five minutes before 1pm, he sighed and stepped out of the apartment, secretly feeling excited, he'd get to have cake!

  
  
  


Chanyeol smiles widely when he sees his avec walking to his car, secretly also sighing in relief as he still had a little feeling the other might not come at all, being too scared to communicate with people or something. But gladly the case wasn't so, and they got inside the car, driving towards their destination.

The ride was silent, only radio humming on the background and sceneries running in the window. Chanyeol was so excited he didn't even need coffee this morning, legs and hands shaking slightly, fingers tapping the steering wheel. He didn't even feel like starting a conversation, or more like he didn't even realize he probably should, since he was so deep in his own thoughts on what the day would be like and what was going to happen. And who'd get wasted first, Baekhyun or Jongdae- by the time he had gone through almost every possible bad thing that could happen this day, they had arrived. Chanyeol turns off the engine, stepping out of the car in a huge parking lot, right in front of a fancy hotel. He knew where to go, so he walked to Kyungsoo's side, leading him to the ceremony place in the hotel's restaurant -and yes, doing that by taking a hold of the other's arm. Carefully, of course, as he knew the other wasn't alright with skinship but this was the code how to act in a place like this. 

  
  
  


The ride passed quite quickly, the smaller male listening to radio the familiar lyrics lulling out the most of the traffic noise and on the way, he noticed he often had walked past the hotel on his way home in high school. It was a nice part of the city, not dangerous - very peaceful. They parked the car and -' _oh god, so many people oh god what the fuck he's touching me, he's touching me!'_ Kyungsoo wanted to tug his hand away, but figured it would be severely impolite.

  
  
  


"You'll be standing by my side through the ceremony, is it okay?" Chanyeol whispers for his avec, glancing quickly around him. But unfortunately not fast enough, as the next moment he feels someone jumping on his back. Oh no not again, not here. "YEOLLL you're early, for once!!" a short, male with a dark purple hair and a loud laughter squeals right onto Chanyeol's ear, knowing it would irritate the hell out of the taller one. The evil grin though fades and changes into a curious, sneaky expression when he sees the avec. He gets back on his feet, stumbling a bit to get his balance back, lifting his eyebrow then and a little playful smirk is on his face for a nanosecond before he opens his mouth again. "Ooh, and who's this~?" 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo's face lost all it's color when he heard the next words. Standing. In. The fucking FRONT. Of all these people through the whole ceremony -he should've never accepted or ever listened or even given this giant elf half a chance to actually get to know each other. He was about to ask if it was possible for him to sit somewhere, like in the most back row of the whole hall because he didn't know these people and he wasn't important- but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal that spooked him. A purple haired tiny man, what was about this gay folk having so loud hair??? A little further he saw another small guy smiling wide and waving hand at ... _him? Them? Chanyeol?_

"Hey Baek don't scare the smol one, he looks traumatized enough from what Chanyeol whispered, you monster," Jongdae smiled, playfully punching his fist to his favourite giant's shoulder during his last words, then bringing his gaze to the newbie. Damn he was adorable -where had Chanyeol found this cutie? "Hey, I'm Kim Jongdae and this is Byuntae Baekhyun," he introduced, extending his hand, giggling at his own pun about his boyfriend.

  
  
  


Chanyeol truly hoped his avec would keep his temper with his friends, as they were quite loudmouths, no filters in their speech. Except for the lovely couple of today. But Jongdae and Baekhyun were a totally different case. Chanyeol quickly kicks Baekhyun's leg once Jongdae and Kyungsoo greet each other. He earns a loud 'OUCH' from the attacker's side, who moves himself next to Jongdae once getting his name called, tugging on the mentioned male's arm like a clingy puppy. With a dorky smile on Baekhyun’s lips, he too introduces himself, at the same time taking a closer look at this... Kyungsoo. "Wow Chanyeol, I didn't know this was your type-" he blurts out before there's some kind of bell ringing in the room. _Oh, the sign_. Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand in his again and together they make their way to the 'altar', or more like the front of the restaurant where there is a beautiful scenery outside from large windows, and inside there's millions of flowers decorating the place. Joonmyeon surely had prepared all this by himself, no doubt. 

Once the ceremony starts, Chanyeol along with his avec stand there in the front, but no one really seems to notice them -the main focus was on the couple. A gorgeous couple that is. Throughout the half an hour Chanyeol was fighting back his tears, breath shaking when he gave the rings for the two. It was a beautiful moment, and when the happily married pair seals the promise with a gentle kiss, the tall bestman can't help but take a napkin out of his pocket and quickly wipe the tears away. He was so happy for his friends who had been dating since forever, being inseparable for many, many years, and now they finally had their perfect happy ending. 

The next part was greeting and congratulating the couple, and then it was time to raise a toast, and enjoy the servings. There was no proper food, only snacks and so on as the clock was already past 3 pm, and the relatives weren't going to stay for too long. And after that the friends would get into the 'best part' -at least according to Jongdae and Baek. The latter one had prepared some games, and he had a hard time not to blurt them out earlier than supposed. Nevertheless, first was to come the greeting. The row was awfully long, and of course friends were always the last ones as relatives and family comes always first.

Baekhyun had entertained himself in the row by punching Chanyeol into different parts of the body, and the male under attack had had a conversation with Jongdae, a serious one, that Baekhyun should not get any champagne before the toast. The boyfriend of the dumbass had agreed. But now they were finally meeting the couple, Chanyeol offering Kyungsoo to go and shake hands first.

  
  
  


Christ, this Baekhyun was loud even in the chatter of the whole dining hall. Luckily Kyungsoo's ears were saved by the bell indicating the ceremony was starting, but he didn't have time to object standing in the front so there he stood, next to his very tall neighbour that was holding his arm and wouldn't let go. He reluctantly accepted his fate of standing so near and probably showed up in some photographs -but he would see none of them so maybe after the day he could pretend this never happened. Sighing at his thoughts, the music started and the groom stepped through the corridor made through the hall and smiled so blindingly with his dimples that it didn't leave Kyungsoo cold, a small smile finding its way to his face. Now, it was time for the bride -but Kyungsoo saw no white dress, but another black suited male, matching perfectly to the groom with as warm and happy expression. Kyungsoo elbowed his neighbour to the ribs as unnoticeably as he could, avoiding any attention landing on them. There was such a happy looking couple now on the altar, voicing their vows -too bad he hadn't been informed from the right beginning it was a homosexual lovers having each other, when Kyungsoo seemingly was very uncomfortable with anything to do with sexual minorities. 

For the rest of the ceremony he behaved, deciding on leaving as soon as the just married couple had kissed (which Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look at) but the tall male had grabbed his hand in a tight grip that wouldn't falter. _Fuck._ And so, he was dragged to the line to greet the couple with no escape, because he didn't dare to cause a scene and ruin a day of someone's happiest day of their lives, even if they were gay. The wait was long and quiet for him, listening to all the people chit chatting, but Kyungsoo got some satisfaction of Baekhyun hitting his avec, imagining it was him punishing the redhead for lying. Too soon, it was their turn to greet and he was addressed to go first. _Fuck you, you giant_ _asshat._

Finding the last of his humanity he tried to smile and not look fake when extending his hand for the dimpled man, introducing himself as Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol's neighbour and wishing them good luck on their path in marriage. Repeating his words to the shorter groom, he huffed when he got to let go. Honestly, the couple did look great and very happy together, but this was way too much for Kyungsoo. To their eyes, he probably seemed very off and fake, but easing his anxiety, the thoughts of not seeing these people ever again helped a lot. He waited for his avec to be done, then immediately dragging him to the side, away from most curious glances. "What the fuck?" he hissed quietly to the taller male.

  
  
  


Instead of shaking hands with his friends, Chanyeol invited them into a warm hug, giving an extra squeeze for Joonmyeon. They all seemed to have noticed Kyungsoo’s behaviour -that the smaller male wasn’t feeling very well. "You two go and get something to eat, he doesn't look okay," Yixing whispered quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention and then flashing his smile along with his dimples, as if he wasn’t concerned about one of the guests but he trusted Chanyeol would take care of it. And he was just about to, when Kyungsoo was already busy dragging him to the side, just next to bathrooms. What was he up to again- Oh yeah, right. Chanyeol didn't tell him the couple was homosexual. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh at how angry the other was, even considering telling him this was the plan all along. 

"What? Is there a problem? You don't seem to look alright?" He asks, trying to look as dumb as he could, as if he had no idea what was going on. Shit, how he was going to handle this male now- he needed something to calm him down.

And his prayers were heard, though it totally wasn’t the god himself answering them. More like satan himself. "Lovebiiirds come here! Jongdae is about to give his speech! Kyungsoo come with me, let's get some champagne!" and so it goes, Kyungsoo being dragged away by Baekhyun who was too eager to get some alcohol. Chanyeol sighs, not needing to explain anything for the angry neighbour of his. Maybe the champagne would calm the other... or not. He walks to get some also for himself, listening to the lame jokes Jongdae was telling, sitting on the table reserved for them. He glances around, and notices three empty seats around him. Of course, Kyungsoo’s place was right next to him. But the name card didn’t have his neighbour's name, it read only 'Park Chanyeol's'. These guys, really. Someone needed to take a picture of Kyungsoo's face when he sees that. And also someone to cover Chanyeol to prevent him from getting punched in the face.

"So, Kyungie~ You're Chanyeol's neighbour? I'm sooo jealous, you can just go to him whenever you want when he's just on the other side of the wall! Oh god I wish me and Jongdae lived in the same apartment already..." The purple haired male blabbers out right away when the two get out of Chanyeol's sight, Baekhyun shoving a glass in Kyungsoo’s hand. Baekhyun wasn’t even interested in the speech the boyfriend of his was giving for the couple and the guests. He had heard it anyways so many times when Jongdae had practiced.

  
  
  


"I hate you," Kyungsoo muttered. How could he even try taking chances to be friends with such an abomination, he'd get just into very many awkward situations and his life fucked -and in a second he was dragged from his thoughts and physically found himself holding hands with this loud purple haired male, distanced from his neighbour. He did hate Chanyeol, but spent a little while with him rather than a stranger than seemed very eager, Kyungsoo didn't know for what, but hopefully not to jump him. He did wriggle his hand out of the hold, thank god it wasn't any tighter, with an apologetic smile but followed him anyway to get a glass of champagne that was kindly handed to him. He wasn't that good with alcohol but the situation needed some, so he rudely took a small sip of the fruity sweet sparkling drink. He nearly bursted it back into the tall, fancy glass because of his companion's words. He was totally taken back. "Yeah, we're not that close," he smiled a little uneasy, trying to find fast a conversation subject that had nothing to do with his neighbour or gayness in general, but didn't find one that would fit. He ended up voicing that it wasn't really that nice living so close, while glancing at the table Chanyeol had sat with three empty chairs, a beautiful reasonably sized flower arrangement in the middle.

  
  
  


Jongdae ends his speech with raising the toast, and if watching closely, you could see Yixing's small tears in the corner of his eyes. And Baekhyun did just that, at the same time totally ignoring Kyungsoo's cold answer for the question. Not close, right. "Aww, look at them! Yixing is so happy...- Do you want more champagne?" This guy's thoughts were running like wild rabbits, jumping from a subject to another in a blink of an eye. He doesn't even wait for a reply, pouring some more alcohol for both of them before guiding Kyungsoo to his seat where Chanyeol and Jongdae were already waiting for them. They both fall in silence from their chitchat once the two tiny males appear, Baekhyun kissing his boyfriend's cheek and whispering something for him, which makes Jongdae blush lightly.

_'Something kinky, I bet...'_ The tallest male mutters in his thoughts before turning to look at his avec sitting down next to him. This really started to feel like they were treated like a couple here, especially when Jongdae kicked his leg under the table, winking at Chanyeol.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he asks in a questioning tone, but getting only a lift of eyebrows from both sides of the couple across the table. "...We should get something to eat. Are you still feeling sick, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol gathers his thoughts and tries his best to act that he still thought his avec was not feeling well and needed something to eat.

  
  
  


They toasted and after emptying the glass, Kyungsoo got his glass refilled by Baekhyun so full that the liquid nearly dripped down the sides and he couldn't be more grateful, but it was hard to not to run into any obstacles navigating to their table. Somehow he succeeded, not even a drop had actually splashed over. After sitting down he took a taste, turning his gaze away from the couple having a moment of public display of affection, his cheeks hinting a slight second hand embarrassment but he blamed it on the sulphites in the drink. "A little, and you aren't helping," he said quietly and smiled very cold at the tall male, then looking at the serving tables that had people swarming around, but not as many as a few minutes ago. Soon after they stood up and headed to the food line, everyone taking a piece here and there, Kyungsoo likely being the one of his troupe to hoard the most of the cocktail snacks on his plate. The ones that had shrimp especially found their way to his plate, but he enjoyed every bite and didn't care, not even about the slightly judging gazes of the others at his table. Or that's what he felt like, being stared at. Maybe it was because he was a new shiny acquaintance in the group of gay friends, but he didn't want to think about the latter. 

They finished their plates, Jongdae and Baekhyun dragging him to get a few more pieces, asking somewhat uncomfortable questions about his and Chanyeol's relationship, Kyungsoo dodging some and being as little worded as he could, so maybe this pair of pushy, loud guys would bother Chanyeol instead. Which luckily happened as soon as they got back to the table. "Where did you meet?" Jongdae had asked Chanyeol, having a not-so-little glint of curiosity in his eyes. During the red head’s answer, Kyungsoo had stared at the clock that said it was turning five in half an hour and some of the guests had already bidded goodbyes and the last wishes of good luck to the just married couple that were now cooing each other.

  
  
  


The food was awfully good and tasty, Chanyeol taking a little bite of everything, most probably being the only one in the company of friends who actually had almost perfect manners. Though, he was happy to see Kyungsoo munching the snacks in content. Why it was so good to see him eat? Not that Chanyeol would have thought he had some eating disorder or anything, no. But the male was so tiny and thin. He did have cute chubby cheeks but- did he just call his neighbor cute? _No. Just his cheeks. Totally not matching the personality._ Nevertheless, after the salty snacks was time for the cake, and it was even better. Just when the tall male finished his plate, the trio came back and Jongdae was shooting questions at him. Oh god. "Well we obviously are neighbors, so we met the day I moved in," he explains simply, not daring to say he had asked the other to feed his fish- Jongdae would only start saying how opportunist he was again. 

The restaurant gets silent in half an hour, only the friends being left there as Yixing's family walks out of the door. Baekhyun had consumed enough champagne to blurt out anything he wanted to say, and he almost runs towards the upstairs of the hotel. The wedding couple walks to the left three, chuckling together in unison when Baekhyun sprints to prepare the evening. "He's way too excited to get drunk..." Yixing shakes his head and lands his hand on his love's waist, tugging him closer. Chanyeol loosens his tie and Jongdae opens up two upper buttons of his dress shirt. They stand up all together and follow their way to see where the eager, and already bit wasted, male had gone. The hotel was huge, and the elevator halts on the ninth floor and the company walks straight to the back of the hallway, where a door was open. It was Jongdae and Baekhyun's room, and it also had a little kitchen and living room, on purpose of course. The rest of the evening was going to be spent there. 

"Sit down! Me and my baby have prepared a bunch of games and drinks for us!" Baekhyun announces proudly, handing everyone a strong drink from a platter. He had taken off his jacket, removed the little table from the living room in order to let everyone sit in a circle on the floor. "What are you guys up to-?" Chanyeol asks, directing the question for Jongdae in order to get proper answers, sipping the drink and mentally cursing as it was stronger than he had expected. This was going to be a long night. 

  
  
  


The gayness around him was starting to feel dull. Good. Or it was the alcohol from the bubbly champagne dulling his brains -anyhow Kyungsoo started feeling a little easier, though still very timid. At some things he heard he even gave a small laugh. Listening intently to the joking conversation, he didn't even notice time passing and the hall getting empty except for their table and the wedded couple, but as soon as Baekhyun rose and rushed to the stairway, he found himself tugged along somewhere he wasn't sure he wanted to be, but having two domestic couples along would probably prevent Chanyeol from jumping him. Or at least Kyungsoo didn't think it was a tradition to have an orgy during the wedding night even if this was a minority wedding, but hearing something about games when reached the destination, he figured that it maybe wouldn't be so bad. 

"You'll see," Jongdae winked and a half a minute later the said male came back from the kitchen with an empty and washed bottle of champagne to announce that they were going to play spin the bottle and grinned evilly with his boyfriend. "The party boys will start tonight," he said and handed the bottle to Joonmyeon, who giggled to something Kyungsoo hadn't heard.

  
  
  


"What have I gotten myself into..." Chanyeol mutters as he gulps down the first strong drink, sitting on the soft carpet, in between Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo. Initially he had thought the others would have mercy with their games now that there were newbies in the company, but the main planners took none of it. There were a bunch of bottles behind Baekhyun who seemed to be the barista for this evening, making sure no one's glass got empty.

Joonmyeon let his husband do the honor, and Yixing took the bottle in his hands, spinning it on the carpet. It was a strong spin, it seemed the bottle wasn't going to stop at all -and when it did, the one who lastly touched it was forced to facepalm. "Yixing how do you always manage to do that?" Baekhyun laughs loudly when the bottle pointed straight at Yixing. He had no options, though. "Okay okay, just anyone, give me a dare," he announces, taking a sip from his drink.


	5. Head spinning 1/2

Before anyone got their vocal chords ready, Jongdae had already opened his mouth. "Let's start with an easy one -you have to go and take your underwear off and be commando for the rest of the day," he voiced and wiggled his eyebrows in a dirty manner. Truth was that the days in college Yixing had gone commando sometimes, when his roommate Kim Jongdae with his satanic spawn of a boyfriend aka Baekhyun, had stolen his underwear and sold it on ebay as a kink item of a 'chinese twink student' to pay for a night out for their whole gang. But Yixing didn't need to know that.

Hearing the dare, Kyungsoo nearly choked on his spit, but rolled his eyes. Christ, were Jongdae and Baekhyun so extreme all the time? He got a glass from Baekhyun not knowing what it was, but tasted it anyway -a very sour drink that would most certainly destroy his teeth. Down it'd go and actually it was pretty tasty, as sour as he was on most of the time. He smiled at his thoughts, waiting for Yixing to exit the bathroom, which he did shortly after stuffing the new high end boxers to his pant pocket and went on to spin again, hoping it would land on someone else this time.

  
  
  


Chanyeol closed his eyes when the bottle spun. If he didn't see the bottle stopping in front of him, it never happened. And the trick worked also this time. When he opens his eyes again, his glass had been filled, and the bottle had landed on- oh. Kyungsoo. He was lucky he got his turn this early in the game when people weren't drunk enough yet to give inappropriate missions. Yixing sighs in relief when the bottle lands right on the other side of the circle. He smiles gently at the newbie, as if he wasn't going to give him any bad dares or truths. Haha, Yixing was the devil himself once he got a few drinks more. "Kyungsoo, was it? Truth or dare?" he asks, but Baekhyun interrupts with that loud mouth of his: "Remember you have to do everything we tell you to do! You'll only get even worse missions if you refuse~" 

  
  
  


_'Oh my -kill me right fucking now',_ Kyungsoo thought, when he heard the delighted call of his name. "I thought I said I wasn't in the game," he muttered trying to escape, but no one in the circle was having it and Jongdae whined about 'him ruining the mood'. "Oh shit, well.. I don't know, truth? Boring, I know," he voiced his decision, nervously playing with his fingers holding the fancy glass that was half empty. He would refuse taking part in any gay activity because that would just be disgusting.

  
  


Yixing took a glance at his loved one, smirking in victory. Kyungsoo had chosen just the one they had predicted once the trap was set. The better half of the dimple male puts down his glass, eyeing both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, humming as he 'pondered' the question, even though he clearly knew what he was going to ask. "Well, Kyungsoo. Why don't you tell us what you like most in that handsomeness sitting right next to you?" Joonmyeon says, winking and tilting his head towards Chanyeol, making sure Kyungsoo knew who he was talking about. The mentioned male lifts his eyebrows, eyes widening double their size. It wasn't that bad of a truth, but knowing Kyungsoo even just a bit, the other was going to be very uncomfortable.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo brought his hand over his mouth to think how he should answer, because it wouldn't be very nice having so many witnesses to testify an oral murder in which he'd slamdunk that giant asshole straight to hell. Or better, gay to hell. "I don't know, I mean he ticks me off in so many ways, but he's maybe very positive about matters or something," he answered a little flustered, not daring to look into his avec's way. Having a few coos to his direction there was no objections that it would have been rejected as an answer -except Baekhyun demanding for a physical trait, but it was ignored as Kyungsoo proceeded to give the bottle a good spin, only to land on the said male that had whined at him just a moment before. 

"Dare," the purple haired smirked and his boyfriend next to him had been ready for this. "For two minutes you kiss me so hard you feel your soul leaving your body, starting now!" and so did Baekhyun straddle his boyfriend and started sucking on his face like his life depended on it. Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to watch.

  
  
  


By the moment the eager pair starts sucking each other's faces loudly, even a moan from both of them escaping into it, Yixing had covered his mouth, hiding his face on Joonmyeon's shoulder. He wasn't wasted enough to look at the 'tender' moment the other couple was sharing. Chanyeol was looking though, as someone needed to witness the dare to be a success. And of course it was, why wouldn't it. More like they needed someone to watch the time out. "okayokay two minutes went a good while ago! Should I say you two ruined the dare as it was supposed to be ONLY two minutes?" Chanyeol says lastly, giving a judging look at the couple who were catching their breaths. In a hurried manner Baekhyun spins the bottle again, an evil smirk on his face when he fills everyone's glasses meanwhile, and he himself being most under the influence of alcohol -he didn't hesitate to put the truths and dares now to a whole new level. And such a lucky strike, when the bottle comes to its halt on the tallest male, who had his eyes closed. And a surprise it is when Chanyeol opens his eyes. 

"Fuck I hate this game. Gimme a truth," he says, gulping a great amount of his drink. If he got drunk enough it wouldn't hurt to embarrass himself and no one would remember anything the next morning anyways.

The devilish grin of satisfaction on Jongdae's face scared Kyungsoo, he'd probably take revenge on taming down his makeout session. "Which one of you bottoms?" he smiled, indicating there was certainly sexual tension between the new couple and knowing that Chanyeol had played on both teams during the years they had known.

  
  
  


Good thing Kyungsoo wasn't drinking anything at that moment to calm his nerves, because he would've spat it all out because _oh my god what the everliving actual fuck?!_ He was too stunned to rush to correct the fact that their relationship wasn't sexual or they really weren't even friends. What if they were friends and what if they had a sexual relationship? The small black haired male shivered and drank his glass empty.

  
  
  


The loyal friends of his had driven him into a corner with the question. He can't answer to a truth like that. They wouldn't buy the answer if he said none. And Kyungsoo would probably jump out from the nearest window if Chanyeol began lying. He was a truthful man. And this he did only for their guest's, for the newbie's sake. He clears his throat after a long silence, tapping his nails against his glass nervously and lifts his gaze to give a pleading look at Jongdae. "I'll change into a dare, please." he says almost formally, preparing what was to come next. From the corner of his eye he could see how the wedding couple looked surprised at the answer not given, and Baekhyun starts giggling. "Don't hide from us what happens in the bedroom~ " and then he leans to whisper something for Jongdae.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo was prepared to punch his fist into his neighbour's arm or preferably ribs but to his surprise, he could unclench his fist and abandon the suicide plan of flinging himself off the nearest window for a tad longer. Not that he would have put the plan into practice, because he was probably too drunk to find the nearest window, not even speaking of breaking it. Happy with the outcome, he hummed a quiet final fantasy fanfare in victory, not realizing there was a conspiracy to form right before him, in moments that was dangerous for his heterosexuality.

"We'll know sooner or later dude, don't worry," Jongdae smiled after listening to what his lover had to say. "We dare you pussy to kiss whomever this lands on for two minutes, ok? And not some lameass tv-drama kiss, but a real makeout. Ready, steady, go!" he said and spinned it. Luckily it did land on Kyungsoo as planned and the devil couple smirked, Yixing and Joonmyeon giving it a small laugh. Kyungsoo found nothing funny in the situation, but currently under alcohol’s influence, he honestly wouldn't turn away a kiss. Kissing was nice.

  
  
  


What Chanyeol did plan for today was to make Kyungsoo deal with minorities, but that part definitely didn't include the two neighbors having any intimate contact except for the hand holding in formalities. But no kissing, even if drunk. The male needed to bite his lip and hope an airplane would crash into the hotel or a fire alarm would start ringing. But when there's no rescue for the two, Jongdae hurries them. "Just fucking get it on already, don't resist your lust!" 

Chanyeol only rolls his eyes, turning to his right to face his avec. His eyes were screaming for an apology, not sure if the next time he opens his eyes he'd find himself on the hospital bed. He leans down, carefully slow until their lips meet. His breath is stuck in his throat, heart beating like crazy -probably the alcohol making it race way too much. His hand lands on Kyungsoo's lap when he needed to balance himself, slipping his tongue into the game. Chanyeol's brain screamed for an error, and somehow the moment felt so unreal. Kyungsoo's lips felt...nice? they were plump, soft..or maybe that's why Chanyeol hadn't kissed that many people for years. 

  
  
  


The smaller of the two dared ones closed his eyes before the kiss landed. Feeling a pair of lips against his own was nice. Warm and very soft. A little too soon for his liking there was a tongue trying to find its way to his mouth, he didn't oppose. Kyungsoo angled his head a little better since his kissing partner was quite much taller than him, even while sitting. It had been too long since he had kissed someone this gracefully, bringing back memories of his early high school days sweet boyfriend of two weeks that was a very, very dead and deep buried secret he had pushed out of his mind. He had cut all contact to the person after the two weeks because he heard some rumours of himself in the hallways that were of such kind, that he had intended to keep very far from any other living creature for the rest of high school. Despite trying his best to avoid conflicts, he was violently confronted by a few sports team guys several times after school during those years... Kyungsoo brought his hand to softly cup Chanyeol's face on the side that didn't cover the action from the shameless perverts staring at them, to bring him closer and his other hand on top of the red haired one that rested on his thigh, gripping it tight, tightening it occasionally so tight it probably hurt, but he wasn't aware of it.

Baekhyun had dug out his phone during the first seconds of the kiss and decided to record it, snickering a little of the thought to show it later to Chanyeol, while his boyfriend stroked his back and shamelessly stared at their friend and his avec making out, as did the married couple a little flustered.

  
  
  


The heat was now flaming in Chanyeol's body, the male needing to admit that it wasn't only the alcohol speaking. It had to be those lips he was kissing, and the tongue that battled against his own. He leans down a bit more, hand slipping from Kyungsoo's thigh to the floor but quickly getting a grip of the other's waist when he felt they were about to fall down. A little eternity later they heard some coughing from their side. It was Yixing. 

"Get a room you two- that was at least three minutes long." 

Baekhyun only bursted out into a laugh, stopping the video and quickly hiding his phone so the two wouldn't know anything about the kiss being witnessed onto a tape. Chanyeol tries to catch his breath, taking some space in between himself and Kyungsoo, not looking the other into the eyes, but clearly feeling the male's slender fingers slipping from his cheek back to the male's lap, leaving the touch lingering there on the skin. In a coma state Chanyeol demands more to drink, not being drunk enough yet for his own liking, spinning the bottle on the way. It landed on Jongdae, who wanted a dare. "Well a dare you'll get. Do a striptease for your boyfriend until he gets a boner," he pays back immediately, and Baekhyun protests. "THIS WAS A DARE FOR JONGDAE, NOT FOR ME."

  
  
  


Kyungsoo was starting to feel hot, wanting to surrender completely to the warmth of someone being so close, but luckily it didn't come to that because someone coughed to interrupt. Pulling away searching for their gazes to meet, he whispered a muttered "I'm sorry" only for Chanyeol to hear. Not rationalizing why, but it felt the right thing to do. Now turning his head away, probably looking as flustered as he felt, he asked Baekhyun to fill his glass too. Hearing the dare the tall red head threw at his friends made him flash a grin. 

"You get what you bargained for," Joonmyeon snickered, holding hands with his husband stroking the other's thumb with his own and rested his head onto his darling's shoulder, giving him a small peck on the jaw. It felt nice hanging out with their old group of friends, just like old times. 

"Baby, now all the attention on me," Jongdae whined at his distracted boyfriend that was staring at the newly wed couple. He crawled closer to his lover, humming a tune to prepare himself and took off his jacket before actually starting, because the little nudist in him wanted to show off his great pectorals and buff arms. Straddling his lover, he brought his hands to the first unopened button, which was the third one on the row, he started whisper sing some english song Kyungsoo didn't recognize and continued undoing the buttons one by one, starting to sway his hips at some point, but not touching the other's crotch.

  
  
  


Chanyeol knew exactly what kind of effect Jongdae without a shirt had on Baekhyun, grinning in an evil manner as he watched his friend getting the show on, on his lover's lap. Jongdae's arms really were worth seeing and adoring, strong and muscular. The white shirt falls on the floor a good while later, and Chanyeol could have sworn there was some drool dripping down on Baekhyun's chin, and his hands were trying to take a hold of something but unfortunately there was nothing to hold onto on the floor, except for the carpet. There's some more whispering coming from Jongdae directed to his boyfriend other’s weren’t able to hear. But a little whimper is both seen and heard from Baekhyun's side, which makes Jongdae pull away. He had finished his mission. Chanyeol licked his lips, as the sight was really tempting. But it wasn’t Jongdae nor Baekhyun- It was the way a certain tiny male was for the first time caught staring at the couple, rather intensely.

A chuckle leaves Jongdae's lips when he sees his boyfriend taking a pillow, covering his lower half with it. He spins the bottle, and Chanyeol wanted to curse. Kyungsoo, again? This wasn’t going to end well. His own head was spinning wildly by now, trying hard to read his friend's thoughts, getting prepared for what was to come.

"Mm~ Kyungie, I think you want a dare don't you?" Baekhyun hums in an inviting manner, showing not-so-innocent facial impressions for the male. That bastard surely had a good amount of dirty missions and a bunch of deathly truths in his back pocket.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo did actually stare -how could these two be so comfortable with each other and all ..this what ever it was? and he admired the shirtless male a little, how could he look so tiny while wearing clothes but have muscles that big hidden like no big deal? Wow. He noticed something on the said male's left pectoral, a small stripe of black -was it dirt or a tattoo? A tattoo it certainly was -Jongdae had wanted to tattoo his long-term boyfriend's name on him a few years back, but for once in a lifetime, Baekhyun was the one to say no. Instead they did get a matching ones of 'you only live once' in latin, because it was very fitting and they wanted something very lame ass and cliché.

"Baekhyun, what's there to hide? I thought you exhibitionists got off being caught in college," Yixing teased, having caught them several times doing the dirty, few times of those he was entering the room with Joonmyeon, just to hurry back out and stay over at his lover's. The bottle was spun and Kyungsoo was going to be a victim of Baekhyun who played devilishly innocent. "I'm not going to undress for your nasty pleasure, so I'll go with truth," he scoffed but continued; "and I'm reserving the right to decline, thanks," before taking a sip of his glass.

  
  
  


The tallest male gave a warning look into Baekhyun's direction which the other certainly noticed. But he got only wilder with that. "Oooh, and as Yeollie is being an overprotective sweetheart... Kyungsoo, tell us all what is your dirtiest sexual fantasy with Park Chanyeol. Describe well enough, thank you~" he announces with evil in his eyes though still smiling innocently, discarding the pillow from his lap. Chanyeol's eyes wandered quickly to glance at the bulge. _Shit, how can he still bear that and not even touching Jongdae_ \- nevertheless, Chanyeol's attention moved back to Kyungsoo, now daring to stare at the other to see if he'd answer or not. 

"But Baek I wanted to know if Chanyeol satisfies him!" Jongdae shouts protesting at the question given, playfully punching his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Chanyeol has so big I swear it would satisfy anyone-" is the loud answer from Baekhyun, and Chanyeol blushes when the newly wed couple nods in agreement. Oh god why did they bring that up now. Chanyeol covers his blush by hiding his face in his hands. And shit he was feeling so drunk by now he could do anything.

  
  
  


"Pass!" Kyungsoo announced loud, not wording anything of sex, especially between him and Chanyeol, which hadn't happened and would not happen.His face turned to uncomfortable frown. Even if they had some, it would be hidden from the world six feet under. "Can't you like ask something actually nice?" he complained, but his voice was lost under the discussion of his neighbour's dick and it's size. "You ever tried it?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows to shut this tiny devil up. Taking a chug of his drink he hissed from the strong alcohol flavour -apparently he needed to be very wasted to deal with any of this -and count on the sulphites to keep his cheeks blushed, no way his flustering being the real deal. "Ask me something nice. Or a nice dare," he continued.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo's almost angry, at least hell of an irritated attitude made Chanyeol back up a bit. He sighs in his hands that were still covering him, slowly bringing them back down once someone else spoke than Kyungsoo. He wanted to hear how Baekhyun was going to react to that. He's a true diva when drunk. Once he had even fought with Yixing when the other took his glass away before the other would get an alcohol poisoning. He apologized and thanked the other the next day though. Apparently this time Baekhyun just laughed it off, pondering 'a nice' dare, head swinging from side to side in a very wasted manner. "If you want something nice... You two seemed to have a very nice moment a while ago so I dare you to suck a hickey for Chanyeol!" 

Jongdae chuckles at his boyfriend's actually very nice dare, as it was not bad at all, compared to what has been the worst ones he has ever made up during this game. Suddenly there's Yixing pushing Chanyeol closer to Kyungsoo, and the male doesn't have time to protest when he's already face inches away from Kyungsoo's. Fuck, Kyungsoo was probably going to punch him soon, this was too much- but god did Chanyeol really want to feel those lips again.

  
  
  


"See, that's nice," Kyungsoo raised his hand to refer to Jongdae with a small smile, before turning to face his avec that suddenly was very very close -and hunched, so the smaller male climbed to sit on his lap to have the upper hand in control. The dare announced was only to suck a hickey, not specific to where and wasn't including kissing, but how could he resist, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol's lips. Moving from the middle to the corner of his mouth which he gave a small lick -but had to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand because the taste on the skin was awful. "Man that cosmetic shit tastes nasty," he whined as he took support on the other's shoulders and ducked to give the tall man a bite-and-tug on his earlobe, before moving his hand on the opposite side of his face on the base of Chanyeol's neck so he couldn't squirm away. The smaller planted his teeth on the pure skin on the red head's neck, just below the said ear -and sucked gently, then harder and occasionally giving the skin a lick. He was too drunk for having a constant rhythm but at times he bit a tad even harder to loosen a little a few seconds later. He spent good five minutes sucking on the neck, occasionally fixing his own position so his legs wouldn't go numb. The other’s neck would probably be nearly black purple and definitely hurt the next day, but most likely all of them would have a pounding headache anyway so it wouldn't matter.

Baekhyun had taken his phone out again and started taping a few seconds before Kyungsoo had landed his lips on Chanyeol's, but they noticed nothing, being too drunk trying to concentrate on more than just one thing. All of them did look at the newbie, to make sure the dare was actually completed.

  
  
  


The tall male wasn't believing his brain when the other had actually placed a kiss on his lips before the actual duty. The lips still felt so pure, perfect just like last time which was a few minutes ago. The other climbing on his lap and having a firm hold of him made Chanyeol more excited than he should have gotten, breath hitching when the other’s lips ghost down to his neck. Shit- it was getting hotter. He closes his eyes in ecstasy for some more feeling, hands coming to rest on Kyungsoo's waist. His hands around the other made him realize how tiny the other was, and also his body was really, really warm due to alcohol running through his veins. An accidental groan escapes Chanyeol's lips he couldn't cover, hoping no one heard that. Especially Kyungsoo. The little licks and bites not even talking about the sucking felt way too good, and the grip of hands got even tighter by the seconds passing by. "Come oooon~ kiss once again cuties!" There's a plea heard when Kyungsoo is ready, though still sitting on Chanyeol's lap. It was Joonmyeon talking, which was rare but what he proposed was said in a so pleading, gentle and cooing manner that Chanyeol didn't even hesitate to bring his lips on the other's once again.

  
  
  


It was hard not to hear the low pleasured groan, but it wasn't too hard to ignore. The big warm hands on his waist actually did feel nice _and not that he'd admit_ but luckily they didn't let go when Kyungsoo backed away from the neck, having eye contact with the taller male. Hearing the plea of their audience, he let Chanyeol kiss him and closed his eyes, deepening it a little himself by biting the red haired male on the lower lip before ending the kiss and backing away to sit on his own, cheeks slightly flustered he drank his glass empty.

Baekhyun had put the phone down just in time for the making out couple not to see. He'd have so much fun teasing Chanyeol about it, especially when he had groaned aloud -maybe Kyungsoo just was that good at what he did. It was time for the bottle to spin, landing the first time on Joonmyeon. "Oh no," the said male reacted, but accepted his fate. "Truth."

"Now you answer that dirtiest sexual fantasy!" Jongdae smirked and threw his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

  
  
  


Yixing almost choked on the liquid he was drinking, coughing as he sat up and ran to the kitchenette to have some water. "NO WATER ZHANG FUCKING YIXING OR WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A DRINKING GAME THE NEXT!" Baekhyun screams from the top of his lungs, but getting silent soon to let Joonmyeon tell his truth. He wasn't as uneasy as Chanyeol thought he would be, despite that he had drank less than others. But had drank well enough apparently. "I have imagined...Yixing licking whipped cream from my stomach," he lets out, blushing as he takes a look at his man strutting from the kitchen to sit back down next to his love. 

Jongdae didn't look amused, neither did Baekhyun. "We know you're more kinky person than that," they say in unison, making the male sigh. "Alright you perverts... I- I want to have a threesome with Yixing and some other male, getting dominated by them-" he says, blushing now madly and hiding his face on Yixing's shirt, and the spouse carefully wraps his arms around Joonmyeon as if protecting him.

"Well NOW you're speaking. Threesome huh? Who would have thought of you!" Jongdae grins as he watches the bottle spin once again. And it lands on himself. "Someone give me the worst dare you can imagine!" he says proudly, not afraid of what was to come as he gulps down his nth glass for tonight.

  
  
  


"You will come tonight," the taller of the married couple smiled. "-but without any touch on your genitalia. Not a single puff any near his dick or butt, and to define no touch even further for you two smartasses, no penetration. That's what you get from teasing my husband - _Jongdae not now!_ Enjoy your sensation play later, right now we're in the middle of spin the bottle," he continued with a smirk wider than the devil and Kyungsoo was a little scared. "But how will it be supervised?" Joonmyeon wondered. "I'm not going to watch them fool around and neither am having you doing that on _our_ wedding night."

"They'll simply film it," Yixing answered. "Not like they hadn't ever recorded anything, these kinky twinks."

"Did you hear that, you get to be a moviestar tonight!" Baekhyun was very excited for this -and Kyungsoo, pretty much the opposite, feeling this was going too far beyond. He thought about leaving back to his apartment, but had glanced at the clock that indicated he couldn't make it back home with public transportation. The road wasn't that long, but all busses and undergrounds didn't have a straight connection, so it would've taken him at least three hours with night schedules as he had checked the day before. Sighing, he stood up, getting a few questioning glances. "Bathroom," he explained and found his way to relieve his bladder. After washing his hands and getting out, he found that the next turn was Chanyeol's.

  
  
  


Right after when the bathroom door closes, Jongdae leans towards Chanyeol -and everyone else doing the same, like high school girls about to gossip about someone's crush or a handsome stranger. And well, the truth wasn't very far from that. They kept their voice down just in case the avec in the other room might hear them speaking.

"Fuck Chanyeol he's so cute and angry! And definitely so weak for you, I need to hear him moaning!"  
"Baekhyun that's inappropriate-"  
"That hickey of yours is going to stay for months-"  
"We're getting now into a whole new level with you two because that owl keeps still hesitating-" these guys were going to be the death of Park Chanyeol. Some day. The blabbering goes on, mostly Baekhyun and Jongdae commenting something sex-related in which Chanyeol only laughs, not giving any answers. And when the door opens, everyone is quick to get back to their places, and Jongdae's hand lands on the bottle. But he wasn't spinning it. He turned it straight to the tallest male's direction, smirking as he looked at his friend, winking. "Your turn to do a dare." 

Gladly, Kyungsoo didn't seem to notice anything out of ordinary, so Chanyeol empties the whole glass Baekhyun had just filled for him, accepting his fate. "Well, go ahead and give me a dare."


	6. Head spinning 2/2

"Since there was a thing about sensation play -man, first take off your tie and blindfold yourself," Baekhyun began and smirked looking at his boyfriend to confirm an ok to touch his best friend to  _ rather sensual places _ . Not that he hadn't ever had his beautiful long fingers on Chanyeol's dick, much like the opposite some time before he met Jongdae. 

He crawled near the tallest male fiddling with his tie, on the opposite side of Kyungsoo. Once the blindfold was in place, he waved a few times to make sure the tall male surely saw nothing. Good. Turning to Kyungsoo, he softly crooned into his ear that he's going to be his assistant and urged the big eyed cutie to unbutton the red dress shirt his avec was wearing and then turned to whisper something to his boyfriend, who started giggling and left for the kitchen. 

"You can't resist by touch, if there's something totally no-no, you tell where and what needs to stop, but we all know you kinky bastard don't have many of those. All info I'm gonna give you, is that we're going to open your shirt. I know you like showing off your man titties so no need to be shy. The main point of this dare is for you to honestly describe what you like of the happenings and how much, you can't shut up," the purple headed smiled and signed Kyungsoo to begin the unbuttoning. 

With shaking hands and a stuttering body control, the black haired male slowly started working on the first button, then the second one... until they were all open. 

At some point Jongdae had returned -apparently from rummaging the freezer because he had two ice cubes on a plate, that he gave to Baekhyun, who was now quietly instructing Kyungsoo to run his fingertips up and down the revealed skin from the collarbone all the way to the happy trail. The newly wed couple watched with flushed cheeks the two work on their tall friend, though Yixing having a little smile on his lips.

  
  
  


Chanyeol hesitates a bit when he starts undoing his tie and once the garment blinds his sight, he totally isn’t ready for anything that might occur. This was going to be kinky. And Baekhyun's instructions were a perfect proof for that matter. The tallest male doesn't say a word, head moving a bit as a nod that he had understood. The unbuttoned shirt revealed his stomach, abs and those good looking nipples Baekhyun had already mentioned in his speech. The male has no idea what was coming, probably spanking or something-? Oh dear. But it's not, quite the opposite more so. 

His initial thought is ruined -Or should I say melted- away when something cold touches his revealed nipple, body jerking as an automatic reaction. "Aaah- what the hell was that--" He curses out, biting his lip when the feeling comes back and in no time he feels Goosebumps on his skin. The water from the ice cubes starts slowly running in little drops down the male's upper body, in the process also revealing his very good looking abs he had trained for years.

Joonmyeon is approvingly nodding at the sight, and so is Jongdae. Baekhyun licks his lips as he gives the other ice cube for The flustered male next to him. The face the other gave was confused and the devil himself wanted to give some instructions to guide the other but before that he passes the ice cube right into Kyungsoo's mouth. 

"Kiss him. Don't pull away until it has melted." He whispers sensually and the next moment Baekhyun's sneaky hand is cupping Chanyeol's member through the pants, massaging it with confident moves. 

The male can't help but moan when he feels the friction, enjoying how supposedly the shortest male, his avec, was touching him like that. He felt a huge urge to encourage the other, his member twitching inside the pants. "Feels so good- don't stop, Kyungsoo-" little did he know that it wasn’t the black haired male who had his hand down there, but maybe it was for the best to make him believe that. 

And what a show the setup was- Joonmyeon's face turned red and Yixing was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, shifting in his place which made Joonmyeon react by kissing deeply his man. 

Jongdae was almost drooling at the sight, not jealous how his boyfriend was touching his friend -But damn it was tempting to look at.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo did as Baekhyun had guided him, it was so terribly cold in his mouth he needed to get the ice cube out as soon as possible, so he landed his lips on his neighbour's and bit the lower lip for him to shut up the begging (probably against the dare) and to pass the ice cube in, which gladly was accepted -right after his own tongue was welcomed to explore with the warmth of the taller male's one.

It felt funny having something so cold in mouth and then something very warm -and soon the little melted ice was back in his mouth that made him gasp.  _ It was so hot. _ He kept pushing and licking, randomly biting on his avec's tongue, feeling the vibrations of Chanyeol's voice that moaned and tried to mumble something into his mouth. 

Doing that for several minutes was fun, feeling the ice block melting until it was a tiny watery piece that melted between their tongues. 

All this time Baekhyun had his hand over his friend's clothed privates, snuggly pressing and stroking over it, feeling how the bulge had stiffened and felt the small twitches through all the restriction and smiled at his boyfriend.

Yixing realized that these two were foreplaying or trying to accomplish the dare he had given the couple -giving it a laugh, he turned his gaze to follow how their tall friend was tortured? pleasured? He wasn't sure, but it was very hot. Maybe he'd someday take the lead to fulfill his husband's fantasy.

Breathing hard, Kyungsoo pulled away and gave the uncovered chest a few rubs after Baekhyun had taken his hands off. "Next", the purple haired male giggled and sat next to his boyfriend, who attacked his neck with kisses.

  
  
  


Eyesight is given back for the tallest male, and he opens his eyes, blinking them repeatedly as the lightning was something his eyes couldn’t handle that fast after being closed for a long moment. 

His pulse was high still, trying to steady it. He also had a bulge in his pants, no need to glance down to make sure of the fact. Deciding to leave his shirt open, he spun the bottle, accidentally turning to look at his avec - and his tempting lips, feeling the bite still on his own the other had caused. The bottle ceased, pointing straight at who else than Zhang Yixing. 

"Well well, our cute wedding couple.. Truth or dare?" Chanyeol asks, fiddling his glass in his hands motioning Baekhyun to fill it when Jongdae was done sucking his neck. 

Yixing cleared his throat, announcing that he wanted a dare. 

Chanyeol didn't have to think twice, as the alcohol made him a little genious, a creative one to be exact. "Take your shirt off and dry hump whoever this bottle lands on for two minutes, and you both need to be loud -Sorry Joonmyeon" He needs to add, but gladly the mentioned male didn't have to worry about jealousy when the bottle lands on him. Meanwhile Baek was back in the game, having refilled Chanyeol's glass with a devilish smirk on his face. Chanyeol wasn’t amused that it was Joonmyeon the bottle landed on but he couldn’t take back the mission. So instead he took his glass, emptying it in a matter of seconds, almost spitting out the extremely bitter taste of alcohol. This wasn’t the same shit he had drunk earlier. 

"What the fuck dude, are you trying to get me an alcohol poisoning or what?!" He almost shouts, glancing at the purple haired male with wide eyes, noticing he had also just filled Yixing's and Kyungsoo’s glasses -hopefully they didn't include the same liquid.

"But you wanted to drink tonight baby didn't you~?" Is the only answer Chanyeol gets.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo looked at the red headed male with an unimpressed expression before he had turned away and grabbed the bottle.  _ Why did he look at me like that _ ? He was left in short confusion, distracted to hear the word exchange following the spin. Soon he got his glass back and tasted it carefully, being vary of the taste that his avec apparently wasn't too fond of. Very strong and even more bitter -it was bearable though, it was probably sparkling tonic and the most part some strong fruity alcohol, he wasn't sure what kind. He curiously watched the taller husband undressing and folding his upper clothing on a chair, winking at his husband that had a sweet smile on. 

Not long after the smaller of the two was straddled and slowly pushed down. Joonmyeon did put his hands on his lover's waist, stroking it with his thumb when a sweet kiss was placed on his lips with a quiet 'I love you'. The humping started off with very powerful thrusts and Kyungsoo was amazed how it was possible to do so with such grace - "You were supposed to be loud!" Jongdae reminded the slightly noiseless pair and as a response, Joonmyeon started whining loudly and his husband moan, crotches rubbing against each other. 

Kyungsoo made the mistake to look at the devil couple -Jongdae had his hand palming his boyfriend's front- so Kyungsoo gave it a cough that they weren't having a dare to accomplish at the moment. Jongdae pouted at him but quit making Baekhyun pout. Sigh. 

The two minutes were quickly passed and it was time to take a sip of his drink, before Yixing spun. Baekhyun and Jongdae gave it a clap since it didn't land on himself this time -but on Kyungsoo. 

Shit. They were probably imagining the worst truth questions and honestly the dares he had gotten, hadn't been that bad. "A dare."

  
  
  


The evil pair had totally noticed the way Kyungsoo wasn't even looking at people while doing the dares, so it was time for a payback. Jongdae seemed to have an idea, so he leaned to whisper something in Yixing's ear, who bit his lower lip while pondering if he should accept the offer he got from his friend or make up something himself. Chanyeol was so excited at this point he was almost waiting for the dare the other got, knowing exactly he was going to be included in it somehow. 

But how wrong he was when Yixing opened his mouth. "Kyungie~ Might want to loosen up a little? Open your pants, and satisfy yourself for three minutes." He starts off, but not going to end his speech there. "--and you need to look at Chanyeol the whole time. You will lose if you look away." Well, technically Chanyeol was still included but the male cursed silently when he got to do nothing for once.

  
  


"Fuck no", the short black haired man hissed and took a generous gulp of his drink. Definitely not drunk enough, even though he was already wavering on the border of 'to remember' and 'not to remember', he downed the rest of the liquid to his stomach. Thank god he had a good liver though maybe somewhat damaged after tonight. "A minute is all you get, take it or leave it or else I'm gonna ditch you", he continued pouting, fumbly fingers already trying to open his pant's button. 

"And don't stare at my crotch it's private", he added when he catched all of them ogling his hand, that successfully had unbuttoned and now was dragging the zipper down.

"We'll take it", Baekhyun answered immediately, eyeing his tall red haired friend that seemed awkward as ever.  _ When had Chanyeol ever been so shy playing spin the bottle??? _

Meanwhile Kyungsoo had slipped his hand inside his black underwear and cupped his flat length, small shivers running on his back when he lifted his gaze from his lap to the target he was supposed to keep his eyes on.

"Count!" he ordered, not being able to do it himself, focusing on the beautiful, deep colored eyes that he felt were avoiding him.  _ Why's he avoiding me _ ? he wondered, slowly wrapping his fingers around the member and teased the tip, listening to the numbers that Joonmyeon softly listed.

  
  
  


This was starting to be torture for Chanyeol, and the first seconds the other male started to open his pants until a hand slipped in there, he kept watching as if being hypnotized by the sight. But he's quick to change the focus of his attention, staring at the table that was standing behind Kyungsoo. 

The boner in his own pants wasn't getting any better, and he really wanted to hide it with a pillow but there was none he could reach to, or any item to cover it for that matter.

A strict order is heard which makes Chanyeol jump on his place, looking at the male next to him. It was a fateful mistake, meeting those dark eyes of his neighbour. Chanyeol didn't want to look. but everyone expected him to do so. Maybe if he looked a bit to the left everyone would think he was actually looking at the one doing the dare? He could always try, fiddling in his place to forget the boner he had, biting his lip hard until it started bleeding so he could focus on the pain rather than on lust. 

Jongdae was looking for the two interested, noticing also Chanyeol's weird behaviour, giving his boyfriend 'the look', in which the other nodded. Baekhyun knew exactly how drunk his tall friend was, so he felt free to sneak a hold of the male's hand, guiding it on the lap so Chanyeol would get the hint he was free to touch himself, too. And the male reacts just as expected in a matter of seconds. His original thoughts of avoiding Kyungsoo's gaze were abandoned, and when his hand lands to palm his own crotch, he's also drowning in those eyes he was staring at as if no one else even existed in the room with them.

  
  
  


It was very uncomfortable rubbing his privates under so many gazes that Kyungsoo felt very pressured and anxious since he didn't have even a tad bit of exhibitionist in him, but seeing his avec doing the same and not by a dare, but by his free will, made him a little flustered. It sparked the interest of attraction on his dick, the crotch opposite him bulging so nicely. He wished the sight hadn't excited him because now he was starting to feel blood gathering to his south -even though masturbating was nice and all, but stopping in the middle of it was very frustrating and annoying. Though he certainly wouldn't have finished either in the three minutes if he had been stimulated from the counted beginning, he would have just liked to play it safe and not get affected by the movement on his dick, but no. 

Luckily the count was already on forty five, he started biting his lip, trying to restrain his imagination from what he and Chanyeol could be doing. Giving it a small grunt after sixty was voiced, he took out his hand and rose to give it a quick rinse in the bathroom. No one liked touching a thing that had been sweating all day surrounded by not-so-breathing clothing. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were handing him the bottle when he got back. Spinning it, it landed on Joonmyeon and the devil boyfriends pouted. At this point they'd probably put on a bunny fucking show if requested, so it was a small relief the turn landed on someone else. 

"Truth", Joonmyeon answered before Kyungsoo had opened his mouth to ask which one of the two he preferred.

  
  
  


The minute was way too short to finish the problem Chanyeol had in his pants. The counting Joonmyeon kept going he wasn’t even hearing. He didn’t even want to hear it now that his eyes were glued to stare at the beautiful male in front of him.

The bulge had grown into its full length when the minute had passed -which the male noticed just after Kyungsoo had stood up to rush into the bathroom. There was a huge wet spot in the pants and it felt very uncomfortable for Chanyeol's liking. Jongdae seemed to notice it, giving a smirk but being kind enough to throw a pillow at the tall male so he could hide his embarrassment. The pillow is being settled on its place just in time when Kyungsoo walks back, spinning the bottle. Thankfully none of Chanyeol's perverted friends said any words during the break. Only Baekhyun gave an understanding look at his tall friend, remembering the multiple times he had helped the other in moments like this years back.

Before Kyungsoo could open his mouth for some boring and not so kinky truth, Baekhyun spoke loudly. "Joonmyeon, it's your time to shine! Tell us about the little secret we two share~" He says winking, and Joonmyeon's face goes pale. Yixing looks confused, not knowing they had secrets in their marriage.

"BAEKHYUN YOU PROMISED TO NOT BRING THIS UP" He says angrily, the paleness turning into bright blushing and Baekhyun only smiles even wider. 

"Tell us who'd you secretly want to have as your fuckbuddy if it wasn’t that dimple boy of yours." 

This time Yixing chuckles, giving an encouraging squeeze for Joonmyeon's hand as an okay to say the answer truthfully, knowing it wasn’t going to come in between their love. 

The male stutters in his words, giving a shy, apologizing look at the male his name he was about to say out loud. "C- Chanyeol, it would be Chanyeol." 

No silence lands in the room even though many seemed to be confused from the words, especially the mentioned male, who was now staring at the pillow in his lap. 

"I so knew that!!" Jongdae shouts in victory when Joonmyeon spins the bottle to quickly get moving on with the game. But what goes round comes around -the bottle landing in the same direction it had just pointed. Joonmyeon gritted his teeth, totally not wanting to tell more about his desires. "Dare. Give me a dare." He decides, even though both options he had were bad.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo winced after hearing the demanded question. He felt very emphatic of Joonmyeon's hesitating feelings. That kind of question had to be very uncomfortable, especially on this kind of special date. Though answering wasn't as awkward as he expected and just a moment after it was time to spin again.

Baekhyun screeched due the result of the spin -just what he had wanted. "Let me!!! As we can see, our big friend here has a huge problem," with the most evil grin Kyungsoo had ever seen on anyone's face, he referred to Chanyeol with a wave of his hand. "-normally I'd have you relieve his aching by dry humping or giving him a hand, but at this special, beautiful day I, Byun Baekhyun, am having mercy on your tender soul -you gotta dirty talk him what you'd do to him as you were Kyungsoo until he has gotten his relief -and Chanyeol, you need to keep your eyes on our smol Kyungie here," he continued smirking.

_ Jesus fucking christ, what have I done to deserve this? _ the small black haired male grimaced, extending his hand holding his glass for the purple haired devil to fill.

Joonmyeon frowned and took a glance at Chanyeol, then at his beloved husband who was smiling at him, encouraging him to proceed. Yixing was okay with this kind of dare even on his wedding night because he knew that his darling babe would never cheat on him and he was the one that got a claim on that beautiful round bottom.

  
  
  


Never had Chanyeol hoped so badly for the ground to swallow him into its depths, when Baekhyun announced his will. This felt like more of a dare for Chanyeol rather than Joonmyeon even though of course the other wasn't feeling comfortable dirty talking to his friend like this. But the main focus was still on the tallest male. He sighs deep, moving the pillow a bit to put his hand under it, feeling the wet spot there and almost gasping when he accidentally brushed his fingers over his erection while opening his pants a bit, slipping his hand inside the garments. His eyes found their way to look intensely into those dark ones he had been staring this evening for a long, long time already, not getting enough of that gaze.

Joonmyeon prepared to talk, clearing his throat while still cheeks flaming red. The male would have wanted to apologize for both Chanyeol and Yixing but knew it was inappropriate in a moment like this when the evil couple was waiting for a show.

He moves in silence to the other side of his husband, in between him and Chanyeol. He totally wasn't going to blurt out the words for everyone to hear -those kinky perverts could just imagine what he had in his mind. Leaning next to whisper his words for the desperate male begging for a release, but also feeling how his love took a shy hold of his hand - which was being removed with a slap a second after.  _ Fuck you Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun.  _

  
  
  


Kyungsoo sighed when the dare was about to begin, curiously he brought his gaze to meet the tall redhead's, a small amused smile lingering on the corner of his mouth.  _ This ridiculous puppyman was really going to wank himself off here -nearly in public and this small just-married was going to help. What the fuck? _ the scene was so unbelievable it made him want to giggle, but got himself restrained because it'd really ruin the mood and maybe hurt feelings.

"So, umm... If I was Kyungsoo, I'd come over at yours as often as I could. Maybe to borrow a hammer, I don't know, to nail me to the bed. I'd push myself in from the door crack, place my hands on your waist and dig my fingers in your back before stripping off your shirt, to take a good look. Touch of your muscular chest, back and definitely the abs -I'd caress them with such passion that you'll get impatient for me, to touch lower. Right there, on the tip -oh", he gave it a small moan, to build up the taller male's imagination.

"You're losing it so bad, looking at my beautiful, thick lips that are now pressed on your collarbone. You manhandle me to the bedroom and lay me on the bed, you hovering over my much smaller body. I smile at you, tell you how much I love you Chanyeol. And I start dragging your pants and underwear down, you're so big, so good, soon filling me right up, just the way I love it, me grinding to meet your powerful thrust. 'Chanyeol -Chanyeol, baby, I love you,' I moan, tightening my grip on your arm, that's holding me sideways, fucking my round bottom so troughout---" Joonmyeon was very flustered and blushed, feeling this had been enough and a great urge to hold his fresh husband.

  
  
  


Chanyeol takes a better position to sit in, leaning to be closer to Joonmyeon but eyes carefully looking at Kyungsoo, who was also eyeing him now. The fantasy starts, and everything around becomes a blur, except for the voice whispering in his ear and a certain male with the most beautiful and thick lips in front of him. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were deathly quiet, also Yixing concentrating on the moment even though he barely heard his husband's voice. 

Chanyeol's brain was completely ignoring the fact it was his friend telling the fantasy, and not Kyungsoo. He wanted to believe one day it was going to be the reality -preferably as soon as possible. The male's brain didn't seem to mind that it couldn't connect the person and the voice, imagination was doing the most important job at the moment. The hand started slow at first, rubbing the tip and more precum getting onto his fingers which he spreaded to get things more slippery. Chanyeol wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. In his eyes he could still see the situation clearly, as Kyungsoo would come into his house all needy, begging to be touched, desperate for only him to mount him as his own. 

The movements got quicker, and it didn't take more than a minute when the male felt himself being close. Imagining Kyungsoo spreading his thighs for him, how tight the other would feel, walls clenching around his erection -he gave it a good squeeze- and Kyungsoo repeating his name like a mantra-- Chanyeol can't help but close his eyes, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he comes hard, a groan leaving his lips. 

The next comes a silence, when Joonmyeon quickly moves back to his original place, kissing passionately his husband. Jongdae winks at his boyfriend who seemed to have gotten excited about the latest dare. And Chanyeol runs to the bathroom, not opening his eyes fully before the door is locked. 

He didn't have the guts to look at Kyungsoo again tonight. There's a knock on the door after a minute or two, Yixing informing that he had some spare boxers and sweatpants for the other. In a blink of an eye the door is opened and locked again, Chanyeol putting the given pieces of clothing on, washing his face with ice cold water to get his thoughts even a bit more sane. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo heard nothing but small murmuring and the deep breathing of his avec. Those beautiful eyes were eating him up, he felt like fire prickling his skin from the thrill, knowing there was something very sensual describing of fictional images of him and Chanyeol, to the latter's protruding, adorable ears. 

He looked so unbelievably attractive, hand caressing the sensitive parts in the pants -and Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look away. The flaming that had started during his one-minute-dare had tamed down not so long ago, but now it had come back even stronger, leaving Kyungsoo feeling very bothered and lusting after his tall neighbour. The groan was too much, knowing the redhead had come and if he didn't leave now, he'd jump the poor pretty boy - he drank his glass empty.

Right after Chanyeol had rushed to the bathroom, Kyungsoo excused himself from tiredness and a small surging of a nauseating feeling. 

The devil couple just laughed him off as a weakling, but they all wished him good night after he had grabbed his backpack and gotten the keycard to his and Chanyeol's room. Stepping to the hallways and after taking the lift, he struggled with their room lock a minute, before getting in and slapping the lights on. 

He threw the backpack on the feet of the bed -wait a minute, it was a fucking king sized double bed. They'd have to sleep next to each other. Fuck. Giving up on thinking, he started taking off his clothes so that he could put on his oversized sky blue nightshirt. He folded the formal clothes on the chair next to the bed as he did to the day cover that he put on another chair. After finishing, he went to take a visit in the bathroom and jumped in the middle of the bed, laying on his stomach and rolled to his side. Chanyeol would need to sleep on the sofa.


	7. Game over?

After a good ten minutes Chanyeol had cleaned himself up properly, washing his hands before stepping out of the bathroom. Yixing's clothes fit him well, and his dress shirt was still open from the earlier dare, not caring enough to button it up again -despite he was still feeling a bit hot when the alcohol was running through his veins.

The sight he welcomes in the living room is missing one particular person: Kyungsoo. The tallest male doesn't sit down, needing to kick Jongdae in order to get attention. Both of the couples were busy eating each other, no wonder Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell man we were just getting it on--" an angry Baekhyun says once they finally notice Chanyeol there.

"I suppose the game is over but please go to your room to fuck. Where's Kyungsoo?" he asks, looking around the room but no signs of the other in there.

The wedding couple stood up then, too, Joonmyeon needing to stop his husband who was too busy to get them out of the room in to their own, to spend the rest of their wedding night together. 

"He went already to your shared room. Not feeling so well, in many ways- Take care of him~" He says before walking to the door along with Yixing, bidding their goodnights. Jongdae jumped straight on his boyfriend when the door closes, leaving Chanyeol lifting his hands up in a surrendering manner, quickly turning around to get his bag and walking to the door.

"I definitely don't want to stay here watching you two, good night!" he says opening the door, and hearing a drunken shout from Baekhyun as an answer just before the door clicks closed; "Fuck him well, Chanyeol!" 

The male rolls his eyes, wobbling a bit in the hallway, on the way to his room. Shit he didn't even have the card to get the door open. What if Kyungsoo was sleeping already? Shit, how can he even look into his eyes or talk to him- It would be so hard to resist him in a moment like this. He ends up in front of their room's door, knocking on it gently, having to lean on the nearby wall in order to get his balance.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo groaned in frustration when he heard the door being knocked. Who the fuck -probably Chanyeol, he figured with his drunken brain. But how come the taller hadn't opened the door with his own keycard? Sighing, he rose and shuffled to the door, bare feet having a soft noise against the floor. Checking from the peephole he made sure it was his avec and the red hair confirmed it. 

He opened the door, groaning a "get in", taking a glance of his handsome neighbour before turning on his heels, backing back to the bed, plopping in the middle. Staring at the lanky male wobbling further in the room after hearing the door locking, he noticed the change on the apparel and the opened dress shirt made his cheeks blush. 

He sighed and flexed his arms to occupy the whole bed.

  
  
  


Thankfully Chanyeol was on the right door -it would have been an embarrassment of the year if some stranger would have opened the door. 

He walked further into the room behind Kyungsoo, taking some night clothing from his bag and only then glancing at the room fully, witnessing how Kyungsoo lay on a huge bed, his small figure drowning into the sheets. There was only one bed...?  _ Jongdae and Baekhyun had planned this. Seriously fuck those guys _ . 

Chanyeol drops his dress shirt on the floor, stripping out of the sweat pants and changing them into black shorts before making his way to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Move your arms princess, I need to sleep here too." he says, not even thinking about his words he spit out, taking a hold of Kyungsoo's arm when there's no immediate response, moving the hand so he could sleep right on the edge of the bed. The pillow felt comfortable, not bothering to take a blanket, only focusing on keeping his eyes close, trying to cope with the fact he was facing Kyungsoo while lying on a king sized bed they were supposed to sleep in together the whole night. 

  
  


"There's a sofa", Kyungsoo murmured while rubbing his face with the hand lifted from the empty side of the bed. His other hand he put on Chanyeol's warm, bare chest, giving it a small push after turning his head to his neighbour with a small glint of a smile. 

Clear headed, he would deny giving any thoughts to his arousal that now was feeling even stronger, knowing that the red head was physically too close for him to resist touching. He had already had his hands on the muscular chest earlier and he'd very much like to take a refeel to caress the soft skin -so he rolled to his side to actually face the other. The hand that he had given the push with, the fingertips were placed on the broad sternum stroking the warm, breathing surface that was so beautiful it made his breath hitch.

  
  
  


Chanyeol almost chuckled at the push he got from the other which didn't make him move an inch, the other being so intoxicated his strength wasn't normal -despite he was so tiny he barely could even push the other from the bed. The chuckle is muffled though, and the next moment their gazes meet, both with hazy eyes and the dim lightning coming from the only window in the room glistening the streetlights on Kyungsoo's face, making the male look even more beautiful than he already was.

"A sofa, huh? What are we going to do with it?" he asks then cockily, knowing exactly what the other was meaning but giving a little tease, despite he certainly wasn't going to sleep on a small couch like that. The only thing he might do there is to push the tiny male on it, under his weight and kiss the life out of him, make him moan and scratch his nails on his back and finally show him how much he wants to f-- Chanyeol needs to bite his inner cheek in order to not get excited again.

The alcohol was making his body go hyper, arousal pouring in his stomach again even though he just had gotten rid of the earlier one. And the feeling wasn't vanishing. When Chanyeol hadn't paid attention, Kyungsoo was suddenly facing him, and the once cold hand was again touching him, this time very gently and with considered movements. The tallest male was far from thinking clearly, without a doubt having his hand on Kyungsoo's waist, slowly sliding it on the other's back. And when their eyes meet again the red haired male notices how small the bed suddenly feels and their faces are way too close to each other. 

  
  
  


When Chanyeol’s hand made contact with his waist, Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. This was going to the very dangerous area, emotionally and physically -but he was too intoxicated to care. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have a thing going while being intoxicated, but at the moment he didn't care about that either. All he cared was getting to feel the body warmth of the taller male, to whom he snuggled closer and brought his hand to cup the taller's cheek, and pressed a gentle kiss on the tempting lips, giving it a small whine for getting something he wasn't supposed to have. He pushed his body against the other's, remembering to be careful to not make his partner in crime fall off the bed.

  
  
  


An invitation for body warmth was enough for Chanyeol as an encouragement, so he felt free to do anything with the other, as if Kyungsoo had given a silent approval for him. And the chance wasn't going to get wasted, so his hand that was located behind the other moved a bit lower, pushing the male even closer. And the way Kyungsoo's back curved when he did that was so sinful, the taller male can't help but grasp his hand even more downwards- and then he feels for the first time the front of the other, which brushes straight against his own crotch. There was a clear bulge that had formed in the tiny male's pants but the bottom Chanyeol's hand was touching- fuck he couldn't hold his excitement, lifting the skinny leg on top of his own to make more friction. And so, with a swift move he pulled the other half way on top of him, smashing his lips against the other's in a passionate kiss with tongue involved. There was no turning back now and no way in thousand years Chanyeol would have wanted to stop this moment and this feeling. He moves his head a bit more to the center of the bed, but the pillow didn't suddenly feel that nice anymore, as if there was something under it. Had Kyungsoo hidden something there? But what- And it definitely wasn't a bean under the mattress like in the story when the princess couldn't sleep. But Chanyeol didn't want to interrupt the kiss, his other hand moving to slide to caress the black short locks of hair the irresistible male had.

  
  
  


When Kyungsoo's crotch came in contact with Chanyeol's, it felt so good, so right that he wanted more and announced it with a low moan, moving his hand from the chest to the other's pec, never unattaching the touch. He felt so wanted when the gentle hands landed on his round bottom, he never had had anything that felt like this, feeling like burning up and wanting to give the other male anything and everything. It sounded crazy, but he wasn't afraid -sober, he would've been terrified even thinking of getting into any situations with anyone. The leg was lifted from his knee to rest on the bony, cloth covered hip and soon he found himself pulled on top and his lips greeted with a tongue that he very willingly surrendered to and welcomed into his mouth. Kissing was weird, but it was very nice, rubbing the warm, wet muscles together and occasionally having a bit on the other's tongue or lips, he really liked it. Feeling a hand in his hair got him gasp and pull back for air, smiling at his handsome neighbour, before his expression went neutral -"Is this like, okay?" he voiced out a little unsure, rubbing his hand on the chest, careful to avoid the nipple.

  
  
  


When the kiss ended, Chanyeol was just about to pull the male back in there, but the question caught him off guard.  _ Was he backing off now? fuck this couldn't be happening-' _ Chanyeol's thoughts were having some evident moodswings, afraid Kyungsoo would say no on an intimate moment like this. 

"It is, more than okay." he answers calmly, even a smile pushing through his lips when he flips them around being on his knees above the smaller male now. His hands take a confident hold of the other's large shirt. No idea what was about to be revealed -or more like how tiny the other actually was, as he always wore extra large shirts. He lifts the hem of the shirt up, rolling it until there was nothing to cover Kyungsoo's stomach nor chest. His warm hand caresses the skin there, it felt so smooth, pure and hot under his touch, and shyly, Chanyeol leans down while looking at the other the whole time. And before his lips touch the skin there, he says with a dark, husky voice his thoughts. "..Is this okay?" The skin was totally burning when his lips started pressing butterfly kisses there. Slowly but surely the left hand of his lingers down, pressing against the tent in Kyungsoo’s pants. "You got this already during the game..? You should've said something..~" he licks his lips, lifting his head back to match the other's eye level with a little playful smile on his lips. 

  
  
  


"Good", the black haired male smiled and let out a surprised oof, when the taller spun them around, now having his back against the silky covers -but something under his head made it uncomfortable, but his avec was speaking so he decided to ignore it for a while. Soon, there were hands playing with his shirt hem and with his sign of approval, nodding, it was pulled off and dropped onto the sheets. There were warm hands that left burning traces on his bare upper body and a calm breath that made his skin goosebump. Luckily he had nearly none hairs on the area his baggy shirts covered, so it was hard to notice he felt a little nervous, but excited. "Yeah", he consented and took in a whiny breath when the first kiss was pressed on his stomach and when it continued, it poured flames down on his crotch and made him quietly whine, wanting more. And that he got, when the large hand pressed against his aroused member, giving it a moan. "I think I was just perfect, the two devils would have forced me to do the same they made you do-" he breathed, staring at the other's beautiful, sharp eyes that admitted looked a little intoxicated, but so glorious. 

His hands were laid on the other's waist, now pulling the other's body against his, lifting his head to press a kiss on the irresistible lips, but felt something press painfully in his shoulder, he needed to pull back. "Oww, what the fuck", he whined bringing his hand on the left to dig the thing out from under the cover. It was some bottle that had some foil pieces taped on, along with a wrinkled note that read ' _ Have fun you dirty beast<3 BJ' _ . "What's this?"

  
  
  


The once again interrupted kiss was almost a bit turn off, but luckily only almost. Chanyeol opens his eyes when the other was searching for something under the covers and under the pillow. And his surprised look made it clear he himself hadn't put the items there. And the note made it hundred percent sure. The taller male reached out to take the items in his own hands, squinting his eyes a bit in the dark in order to read the piece of paper there. "Fuck you guys-" he mumbles, sounding more drunk than ever earlier tonight. He rips the paper off from the items scrabbling it into a ball and then throwing it on the floor somewhere. But the lube bottle and condoms were going to be useful so partly he was also thanking those bastards, as he himself totally wasn't expecting this night to have such a twist -at least not with his attractive neighbour Do Kyungsoo. He smirks when the mentioned male was still looking confused, so dumbfounded and intoxicated he couldn't help but press a quick kiss on the other's inviting lips. "Something we'll use in just a moment, but at first we need to get rid of a few things-" he says smirking, hands already fiddling with the other's pants and eventually slipping in there. His own dick twitched when he felt how excited the other was, but only teasing the other by taking his hand off immediately, smirking. And with a swift movement doing just what he had said a second ago -getting rid of the last garments on the other. In the dark he still could see the other's beautiful body frame, admiring Kyungsoo's milky thighs, and needing to get a closer look Chanyeol pressed a kiss on the inner thigh. "I want you so fucking badly." 

  
  
  


"Oh", Kyungsoo muttered, his drunk brain not even recalling what the things were, just concentrating his eyes to follow the paper ball that landed somewhere on the floor that he couldn't see over the bed edge. Letting out another, a little more longer and high pitched 'oh', when the hand pressed against his dick under his undergarments -but soon the sensual feeling was taken away from him that he gave a small whine for. His underwear was dragged off and Kyungsoo was left so naked, nearly too naked. He was starting to feel awfully shy, especially when Chanyeol lowered himself and gave a kiss on his inner thigh and it felt so god damned sensual that it had to be illegal. It left him mewling, the insecurity of his lower parts melting away by the very arousing words the taller male breathed. "I want you too", he answered, taking a good hold of the other's waist, pressing his thumbs into the muscle to bring his body close. Then, gently moving his hands lower, letting his fingers play with the upper elastic band of his avec's underwear, slipping his forefinger in and stroking the skin hidden by the said clothing. Soon, he had his thumbs under the elastic and began pulling down, looking at Chanyeol in the eyes to make sure it was really okay and maybe because he still felt very insecure, but this totally was what he wanted. 

Taking a shy look at the downer parts of the other when the underwear was bunched behind the other's knees, he blushed, lifting his gaze soon after back to his avec's eyes.

  
  
  


The other's answer should have been recorded or something in Chanyeol's opinion, and he wanted to replay those words again and again in his head. But when the slender fingers slide under his own underwear his breath hitches, and he helps the suddenly shy male under him to get the last piece of clothing that was still in between their lust. The face the other made after glancing down at Chanyeol's crotch was surprising. So shy when he blushes it was almost like-  _ Was this the first time for the other? of course it had to be, when the other had been in so deep in the closet and in denial. Shit, he hadn't even touched any other male before, most probably-  _ The male licks his lips and lowers his body on the other's when the underwear was thrown to the floor. His crotch comes in contact with Kyungsoo's, making the taller male moan at the friction. 

"This is your first time, right? You'll love it with me, don't worry baby" he whispers reassuringly on the other's ear, at the same time his hand takes a hold of both of their erections, stroking them in a calm pace. "And I swear it's going to feel even better than this-" he says, leaning down to suck the other's neck eagerly while keeping up with the stroking. There was going to be a dark hickey on the other's neck the next day but it would be only fair as Chanyeol had already gotten one during the game.

  
  
  


The contact with no restricting barriers between, made the smaller male whimper, wanting to feel more even more. He let out a breathy moan at the other's words, and kept even more breathy noises because the wonderful touch on both of their lengths. It felt completely different than holding it himself like he occasionally did -like everyone occasionally did. A high moan escaped him, when the actual stroking began and the lips sucking on his neck, which was a total new sensation. He had made some love bites himself, but never had let anyone mark him in the few promising situations -that never got further than awkward kissing and a hand on a knee. He was starting to feel very lightheaded, different from the light feeling that alcohol usually gave him, starting to buck his hips for more sensation, feeling he was going to explode soon.

"Please, ah", his voice broke, coming so fast he felt was an embarrassing record, tightening his grip on the taller male's waist, digging his blunt fingernails into the skin. His back arched into the mattress, his head throwing back eyes closed, and a moan of Chanyeol's name. In a moment, he began coming down from the best orgasm he ever had, biting his lips after muttering a soft 'sorry'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is what we've published back in 2017 and haven't proceeded much, due to our personal lifes. There's a little more text ready but never published, nearly a two year gap in between lines. We'll see when and if we get time and inspiration to write more. As far as I'm concerned, this project is on a hiatus and we might come back at some point. 
> 
> In the mean time I'm going to cross post another one of our roleplays here and lucky you, it's all finished! I just need to beta it again to make it more clear and I'm going to work on it in the very near future. (Not having anything to read meanwhile? Please, you should go read Yang-Poppins' other stories on aff, especially [Wolf in sheep's clothing](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1217411/wolf-in-sheep-s-clothing) on which we worked on the plot together!)  
> -pipa


End file.
